Beginning Of Love
by CCTheVampireLover
Summary: Stefan begins a new chapter in his life. A chapter where he learns that love is never far. Steroline story!
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of love

Prologue

Stefan Salvatore was seated at the bar at the Mystic Grill. A drink in one hand, and his cellphone in the other scrolling through photos. Photos of him and Elena. When they were still in love, when she was still human and not sired to Damon.

He tossed back his scotch, feeling the burn of the alcohol at back of his throat as he one by one deleted the photos from his phone. He no longer wanted to ponder over her and how happy she was to be in Damon's arms. He didn't want to feel anymore. His humanity was balancing like a seesaw, waiting to be tipped.

The ripper had been caged and hidden for the last few months. He was still there, buried deep inside him, waiting for Stefan to snap and inevitably snap the necks of the innocents in the bar around him. Even now Stefan could feel the ripper's blood lust at the mere thought of draining the bar of its occupants. The ripper was begging for its next kill.

But Stefan couldn't allow that to happen. He wouldn't. He needed her. Not Elena, but the one girl who had promised him that she would come when the ripper couldn't be contained.

Scrolling down his contacts, he dialed her number and waited.

"Stefan?" She answered immediately on the second ring.

"I need you." Stefan replied as he hung up.

He would wait for her to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Caroline was not amused when Stefan hung up on her. Firstly; it was impolite and secondly; he sounded upset and he hadn't told her where he was. She had been about to crawl into bed with her pink bunny pj's when her phone had rung. She had eagerly raced to the phone, when she thought it could possibly be Tyler.

Caroline had been hurt a lot over the last few months by Tyler. He'd lost his mother recently and she could sympathize with him because she had also lost a parent. But she was drained physically and emotionally by everything – she could not keep up with Tyler's violent emotional swings and now it seemed that she would be dealing with a nearly there ripper Stefan.

Caroline had promised Stefan that she would be there for him. After all he had been there for her when her emotions were heightened and she was conflicted about kissing Matt and wanting to kill him at the same time. Stefan had always been a good friend to her, and she couldn't let him down. Not now. Especially because she had been the one to break the news to him about Damon and Elena sleeping together. Matters were only made worse when Rebekah had interfered. Caroline had never seen Stefan like that before; defeated and heartbroken beyond repair.

So defeated she tugged off her pj's and pulled on her denim jeans and her blue and pink checkered shirt. Caroline quickly slipped on a pair of boots, grabbed her car keys and texted her mom to let her know that she would be out late. She decided that she would check the grill first before she looked anywhere else.

Stefan was on his fourth glass of scotch when he got slapped at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Stefan asked angrily as he rubbed the back of his head.

Caroline glared at him, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot against the wooden floor of the grill. Perhaps calling her had been a bad idea, Stefan thought as he looked back at the angry blonde.

"Really Stefan? You phone me all sad and then you hang up on me. Not to mention I'm your sober sponsor and you shouldn't be drinking." Caroline huffed as she yanked the scotch out of Stefan's hand.

Caroline crushed the glass in her hand, before allowing the shards of glass to fall like crystal rain on to the floor. The bartender looked at her displeased, but she just scowled back defiantly. She was so not going to pick a bar fight – it was just plain tacky.

"You know I paid for that, besides you're supposed to help me with my blood thirst and alcohol numbs the cravings so to speak." Stefan replied in a bored tone.

Caroline pulled out the bar stool besides him and took a seat.

"Any addictive substances are banned and that includes your precious scotch. Remember food helps sublimate the cravings, you never told me to hit the bar when I was blood thirsty."

"I didn't? Well I'm a bad teacher then." Stefan said.

Caroline cursed under her breath.

"Are you planning to mop the floor with that lip? Is baby Stefan throwing a temper tantrum?" Caroline said annoyed.

Stefan laughed. It was a halfhearted laugh, but it was a laugh none the less. It had felt like days since he had last even cracked a smile.

"You remind me so much of Lexi. I'm sure you're related somehow. Blonde, fierce and head strong." He said as he chuckled to himself.

Caroline couldn't help but smile. Lexi had been the light of Stefan's life. Not his love obviously but still she was the closest to him, his best friend. Caroline had never gotten to meet her officially, but she wished she had. Lexi sounded like she was an amazing person – after all she had brought Stefan back to the light for so many years. It wasn't an easy task.

"Well I'm sure she would be pissed with you right now. Stefan, we both know Elena's different because of the sire bond. But once we get this cure, she'll be normal Elena again." Caroline softly as she laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Stefan bowed his head down.

"No she won't." He mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked puzzled.

Stefan sighed out in exasperation.

"I'm pretty sure that she was in love with him before she turned. I think it was always there."

Caroline dropped her hand. She knew that Elena had felt conflicted between the two brothers. Caroline had always rooted for Stefan, despite his many flaws, simply because she disliked Damon a lot. It was a totally bias feeling of course. She was still furious with Damon for the way he had used her when she was still human. He'd never once apologized for it. She knew that he felt no remorse of course but that's why she wanted Elena to be with Stefan, because he always was remorseful even when he was in his twisted ripper state.

"It doesn't change what you two had. She will realize that one day and she'll come running back into your arms. And hey maybe you can both take the cure and start sprouting babies together." Caroline reassured.

Stefan chuckled yet again.

"You see the world very black and white don't you?" Stefan asked.

Caroline shrugged her shoulder.

"I guess."

"Well you should know, there is grey and it's everywhere Caroline." Stefan announced as he stood up suddenly, startling Caroline.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"Home," Stefan said out slowly before his brain caught up with him. Elena would be with Damon. In the basement. He'd been compelled to kill Jeremy and he would need to be out of harm's way. But he knew that Elena would be capable enough to make sure that she was careful with Damon so that he couldn't sire her to let him go. Even though he said differently when he last saw her.

"On second thoughts, could I stay at your place?" Stefan asked.

Caroline nodded her head solemnly before replying,

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Stefan half stumbled out of the bar; dragging his feet like they were dead weight. Caroline huffed out annoyed but she didn't say anything – it was obvious that her friend had drank himself down to the barrel. Apparently he was supposed to be a fun drunk but as far as Caroline could tell he was a party pooper drunk. She couldn't help but recall a similar incident that had involved her. Damon had called her shallow. As a human Caroline had been humiliated and devastated. To be rejected was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. She had been rejected by both Salvatore brothers and that had been the lowest point of her precious social life.

Caroline couldn't help but feel relieved that in some parts that neurotic, insecure, control freak was no longer present in her current life. Yes that the little human side of her was there, but she was nothing but a miniscule blip. Caroline Forbes had grown up.

Caroline was so lost in her own thoughts that she walked straight into Stefan, who had for some reason halted. She peaked round his shoulder – and had wished that she hadn't. Klaus was standing there, with his usual smug grin.

"Caroline love, why are you frolicking in the night with Mr. Salvatore the lonely drunkard?" Klaus asked as he swaggered towards the pair.

Caroline was about to reply, but Stefan's fuse had blown and before she knew it Stefan had hauled himself towards Klaus. But seeing that Klaus was an original and a freakishly strong hybrid he completely bypassed Stefan's attack and instead had him at the throat.

"Now Stefan is that the way we greet our fellow superiors?" Klaus taunted as Stefan struggled to pull himself free from Klaus's vice.

"It's your fault you know! Damon has been compelled to kill Jeremy by your idiot brother, Elena is a vampire because of you. Caroline is upset because of you. Everything is your fault!" Stefan chocked out.

Klaus didn't say anything he just continued to hold Stefan like he was nothing more than a ragdoll. Caroline moved forward and interjected before necks were snapped.

"Seriously Klaus now is not a good time okay?" Caroline said as she moved forward with her hands on her hips.

Klaus dropped Stefan spectacularly on to the pavement in one swift movement. He stepped closer to Caroline and was delighted when she didn't flinch back.

"You look stunning tonight love, I must say no makeup becomes you as well." He said in his husky British accent.

Stefan lay sprawled out on the pavement still and Caroline was pretty sure that he would not be moving any time soon. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone tonight.

"Get your brother to take the compulsion off Damon." Caroline asked bluntly.

Klaus chuckled as he began circling her slowly, checking her out blatantly.

"Love if you wanted to go on a date, all you needed to do was ask."

"I don't want to go on a date with you. My priority is Stefan now and he does not need to be worrying about Damon of all people now."

Klaus stopped mid stride. He glanced towards the passed out Stefan and the blonde goddess standing before him.

"Ah yes I heard about the love triangle reaching its epic climax. Poor Stefan his love for the doppelganger was always his weakness. Perhaps I should drain him of the vervain in his system and compel him to misplace his humanity again." Klaus deviously taunted as he watched Caroline's nostrils flare with anger.

"You're such a jerk," Caroline growled out as, she shoved passed him and made her way over to Stefan's body. She kneeled besides him to check that he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Besides I'm sure the ripper would give you more hassles now." She continued.

"You have a point. Why don't we make a deal?" Klaus asked.

Caroline gave him a pointed stare.

"I'm not going out with you!" Caroline huffed.

"Let me finish love. As I was saying you keep Stefan from going all ripper on us and I'll persuade Kol to take his compulsion off Damon."

"Aha! So you are scared that he'll make life a living hell for you." Caroline exclaimed, as she rocked back up to her feet.

Klaus gave her a blank look.

"Please, besides he'd rip out Damon's heart."

Caroline scoffed, "That wouldn't actually be a bad idea."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who doesn't like the ever witty Salvatore brother." Klaus chuckled as Caroline smiled.

"Well he's Stefan's brother and he's the last person I want to hurt right now." Shrugging her shoulders, she leaned down and lifted Stefan, and placed his one arm around her shoulder. At least to any on lookers it would like she was helping Stefan walk to the car. She couldn't use her full vamp strength and carry him in her arms or over her shoulder. Even though she so totally could.

"You genuinely care for him?" Klaus asked puzzled as he gestured towards Stefan.

Caroline smiled warmly at Stefan as his head lay nestled in between her neck and shoulder.

"I owe him a lot. He's become my best friend. I'd do anything for him." She fondly answered.

Klaus looked down at the floor for a split second, before he glanced back towards her.

"Are you sure that's the reason you would do anything for him?" he asked

Caroline spluttered out loud, "Of course, I don't think of him like that! I mean yeah I had a crush on him when I was human but that's nonexistent now."

Klaus shook his head with a sad smile.

"Us vampire's it takes time for us to catch up with our past emotions," Klaus mumbled as he spun on his heel away from Caroline, "I'll see what I can do about Kol."

"Thank you." Caroline said puzzled as Klaus's form disappeared into the night.

Awkwardly she made her way towards her car and placed Stefan into the passenger seat. Once she was buckled in her seat, she peaked a sideway glance towards Stefan, who's mouth was now plopped open as he snored lightly. She couldn't help but smile – he looked adorable when he was asleep. His handsome features were no longer tense and serious but relaxed and soft. He was her friend, she could never feel anything more for him … right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The pounding of bongo drums woke Stefan from his slumber. The minute his eyes opened he was greeted by the harsh light of day as his head took a beating. Groaning he peered through skewered eyes as he took in his surroundings. Last night had been a blur and truth be told he kind of didn't want to remember. However when he noticed that he was in the Forbes guest room; he thanked the high heavens that Caroline had come to the rescue.

He needed to get his act together. Yes he didn't really have anything to fight for now – but perhaps he needed to first find a way to get Damon off Kol's compulsion before he kills Jeremy or unless Jeremy kills Damon first. Neither were an option at the moment. First though he had to go and apologize to Caroline for yet again inconveniencing her.

The radio was blasting some random pop song as Caroline hummed and danced along as she prepared breakfast. Last night she had come up with an ingenious plan and she figured that at least she too could benefit out of it. Her only dilemma was getting Stefan on board, but she figured that he would be in his groveling mood today and maybe she could twist his arm and get him to agree.

When Stefan entered the kitchen he was greeted to the sight of Caroline twirling around in her pj's her hair ruffled and unkempt from sleep. He almost sniggered at the sight – he wasn't surprised that Caroline was a morning person. She was an all-day person. Stefan cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Caroline gasped when she found Stefan leaning against the kitchen counter with a smile on his face and amusement dancing in his eyes. She giggled softly and shrugged her hands in a 'you caught me way'.

"Um Morning I guess." She quickly flipped the pancakes before they burned and glanced back over shoulder with a flush on her cheeks.

"Morning Caroline. It's good to see you so … chipper this morning, wish I could say the same." Stefan chuckled.

She smirked at him, "Let me guess you need some coffee right?"

"Yes please my head I killing me."

Caroline poured him a steaming cup of fresh brewed coffee in a huge mug, along with a stack of pancakes and a blueberry muffin.

"Eat up. I need all those toxins soaked up." She handed him his coffee along with his food.

Stefan nodded his head in thanks as he took a seat on one of the bar stool counters. He sipped his coffee as he watched Caroline prepare her own plate before she sat opposite him. Caroline immediately dug in and soon she was making little moans of contentment as she savored each bite. He bit back a smile and tucked into his own food.

"I didn't know you could cook." Stefan said.

She took a sip of her orange juice and sighed, "I had to learn, mom's not a great cook. Dad and Steven would teach me when I went and visited."

"Well this really great and thanks again for you know being there. Where is your mom anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Working and this time its human drama. Teens were drinking last night at the falls."

"I see. I hope you know I really appreciate everything you do for me Caroline." Stefan said somberly.

"No problem Stefan, I know you do. So how about a road trip?" Caroline asked bluntly. She cringed internally, she meant to introduce her ingenious plan slowly so as not to spook him.

Stefan coughed as his food went down the wrong pipe, "Did you just say road trip?"

Caroline bit her lip anxiously.

"Yes I figured you and me get out of town for a few days."

"Is this about last night? Because honestly Caroline I don't recall much."

"Yes and no. You phoned me saying you needed help and I figured that your alter ego wanted to come out and play." Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline." Stefan sighed.

"What?! You've been hurting these past few days and I don't blame you for wanting to go all Jackal and Hyde."

"And you think a road trip is the answer to preventing this?" He asked as he scratched his head puzzled at Caroline's somewhat quirky logic.

"Yes we go and have some fun. No Elena, Damon, Tyler, Klaus or any other vampy talk. We just get away from pessimistic falls." Caroline smiled.

"I can't do that now, not when everything is so messed up. I mean Damon's been compelled and I guess I have to come up with a solution to that problem. Not to mention all this stuff with the cure and Jeremy being a vampire hunter."

"Pfft, I sorted out the Damon problem already and Jeremy is not your responsibility anymore." Caroline smugly replied.

Stefan rubbed both hands down his face, his head was hurting really bad and Caroline's enthusiasm wasn't helping it.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He mumbled.

Caroline scoffed and climbed off the bar stool.

"Hell yes it's a good plan. It's the only way we can keep you sane and I need a project to keep me focused."

"I'm your project?" He asked.

"Yes operation Stefan fun and abort the broodiness." Caroline happily chirped.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'm broody so sue me." Stefan chuckled.

"Yes I know how you have a thing for babies." Caroline smirked.

"Caroline…" Stefan sighed out annoyed.

"No more Caroline. No more no's we are going on this trip and if I have to drag you by your unmentionables I will." Caroline huffed.

Stefan knew that he had lost this round. She wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted and she did have a point. There wasn't anything keeping him here, he was a free man again so to speak and perhaps it would be refreshing to get out of town for a couple of days and get a new perspective on his life.

"Fine." Stefan answered with mock horror.

Caroline squealed with excitement.

"Awesome! We're going to have so much fun. I just know it!"

**An: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

After several hours of meticulous planning, Stefan was finally allowed to return home. When it came to Caroline and her 'projects' the best thing to do was just to nod your head and agree. The blonde had a hard time allowing someone else to take the reins and luckily for her; Stefan was only too happy to let her take control. Especially since it had been her idea to go on this sudden road trip.

He wasn't happy that Klaus was involved in de activating of Damon's compulsion – but then again the original could just dagger his brother for all eternity until he needed a favor from Damon. Then hopefully by then Damon and Elena would be human and they could live out their little pretend fantasy. A fantasy that Stefan had longed for since the day he felt remorse for the crimes he had committed by being the ripper. He wanted a human life. It would come with its own challenges but at least then he could face those difficulties with the certainty that he would out live his life and he would be normal again. No longer would he be punished for being an immortal being forced to walk the road of life until the very end of time.

Surprisingly Stefan had opted against using his super speed to return to the boarding house and instead he had taken a long casual stroll. The good old fashioned way he thought, when he reached the front door. Just that small simple act of humanity pleased him and perhaps this trip would be an excellent way for him to get in touch with his human side again. However his joy was short lived when he happened upon Damon and Elena kissing passionately in the hall. Elena was wearing Damon's black T-shirt and nothing else, while Damon was shirtless wearing only a pair of black jeans that wasn't zipped all the way up to the top. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they had just been doing or what they were about to do. The pair jumped when they saw Stefan's gloomy figure standing in the doorway.

"Stefan." Elena said breathlessly, as she looked down at her feet, embarrassed no doubt for getting caught in the act.

Stefan was glad that she felt some embarrassment. Damon however acted as if nothing had taken place, but his eyes revealed the truth and the small hint of shame that laid in his crystal clear grey eyes.

"Good to see you're not trying to kill her brother." Stefan scoffed as he proceeded to walk past them.

"Stefan, wait." Elena spoke to his back.

Stefan had longed for her to tell him to wait. To wait because she had made a terrible mistake for choosing Damon. That there wasn't anything between them except the sire bond. But it was pointless, because he knew she would never come to him with those words.

"What?" He asked out annoyed.

He turned and gave them both a death stare.

"Thank you for what you did for Damon. I don't know how you got Klaus to agree, but we're both grateful." She said softly.

Stefan scoffed.

"Yeah." He said bitterly.

Damon moved forward and wrapped his arms around Elena's waist.

"Perhaps you should get dressed into something more boring." Damon smirked.

Elena nodded and moved past the brothers and made her way up the stairs. Stefan couldn't help but chuckle at the blatant sire demand and gullible Elena didn't even realize it.

"Well brother this is an interesting turn of events. I thought for a moment that you would leave me in the basement to rot. But it turns out you're not so heartless," Damon said coyly.

Stefan remained silent.

"Nothing to say?" Damon probed again.

"No." Stefan said defiantly as he moved into the parlor. Damon followed suit and instantly went for his stash of alcohol. He poured himself a drink and eyed Stefan out. No doubt trying to process the inner workings of his brother's mind.

"Mature. Why don't you go write a whiny song and join the ranks of Taylor Swift? Although I'm not sure that your singing voice is up to par." Damon smirked as he tossed the amber liquid down his throat.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this brother banter or whatever the hell this is." Stefan growled out.

Damon poured himself another drink and took a seat on the brown leather couch. Stefan remained stock still.

"This isn't a banter, it's serious. We can't ignore the doppelganger in the room."

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand, "I don't care about that anymore."

At that moment Elena walked in dressed at least, Stefan thought as she watched him with big wide brown eyes. Did she still expect him to want to care about her, why did he have to be the one to suffer while she got to move on with her life?

"Come on!" Damon shouted as he shot up from his seat. We both know you're mad. Why deny it?"

"What do you want me to be mad about? Huh? The fact that you're sleeping with my ex or the fact that you can't help but fall in love with the same woman that I love. Is that what you wanted to hear Damon?" Stefan snapped as he snarled angrily towards Damon.

Damon merely smirked.

"Let it all out little bro." He said.

Elena sensing trouble stepped in-between the two brothers.

"No." Stefan scoffed suddenly as he glared straight at Elena.

Elena looked puzzled, so did Damon.

"No what?" Damon asked.

"You're not my brother anymore. A brother doesn't do what you have done," Stefan bit out as he looked from Elena to Damon.

"And you." He said as he turned his glare towards Elena, "You are just like Katherine. You share the same filthy blood, I should have seen the signs long ago but I lied to myself. I thought you were nothing like her but I was wrong."

Damon looked as though he was about to pounce and Elena looked at him as if he had just shot Bambi.

"So why don't you do everyone a favor and you both get the hell out of Mystic Falls." Stefan said angrily.

"Stefan…" Elena whispered out as if she was heartbroken by his statement.

Stefan continued, "You know what? You stay, I'll leave"

With that Stefan left the room. Leaving the pair behind with doubt and shame placed in their hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Caroline was seated, cross legged on her bed as she toyed idly with her phone. She wanted to hear Tyler's voice – just to be assured that he was okay, that he was still alive and unharmed. He wanted to be free from Klaus, he wanted his revenge and his revenge was becoming her burden. Their relationship had suffered in the process and as a consequence she had been dragged into situations that she rather would have avoided.

She had a lot of doubt about their relationship. Real love is supposed to conquer anything that comes along. So was it even really love that she felt for him? They had become friends because she thought he needed someone to help him come to terms with his supernatural side, she wanted to be his Stefan. His guide and counselor and somehow that all got messed up and other emotions came into play. Not gradually over time but almost violent and aggressive. Now that she thought about it; that was what their relationship is about or it was when they were still pretending to make it work. Caroline loved him just like she loved Matt but she longed for a simple love. A love that was worth fighting for and not running away because it gets a bit tough.

Yes Klaus had been an inconvenience but trouble was already their between them before he even came along. Heck Klaus hadn't even be the catalyst that had started their problems. So why was she sitting and pondering over Tyler? He wasn't going to come back and she was pretty sure that he didn't want to come back. Maybe it was just easier for them to pretend that they were fighting for each other – fighting on different sides of the earth literally.

"Get a grip." She whispered to herself as she fell back against her pillows.

This trip was exactly what she needed. It was a chance to start a clean slate – be Caroline Forbes, single and adventurous and running wild. Not that there would be lots of wild escapades with Stefan, after all she had to come up with activities that didn't involve drinking or Stefan drinking a sorority girl. But she was determined that they were going to enjoy this this time and damn the problems that was around them. They both needed to stand up and say we want things for ourselves now.

"Caroline, Elena is on the line for you." Liz shouted from downstairs.

Caroline puzzled checked the cell in her hand, and sure enough there had been three missed calls from Elena's cell. Had she honestly spaced out that badly?

"Coming mom." She shouted back.

Using her vamp speed she was downstairs and beside her mother in a flash. Liz startled almost dropped the phone in her hand. She still had to get used to the fact that her daughter wasn't of the human world. Liz smiled and handed Caroline the phone as she made her way towards the kitchen to give her daughter some privacy.

"Hey Elena." Caroline said.

"Hey Care, I phoned you a few times on your cell. Is there something wrong with it?" Elena asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Jeez, why did people always jump to that conclusion when their calls aren't answered?

"No I was uh," She stopped and decided to opt for a white lie instead. She didn't want Elena to know that she was doing a meditation of clarity. She and Elena hadn't been the best of friends since she had told Elena's little sordid dark secret to Stefan. But she owed the truth to him – he needed to know so that she couldn't drag him along and give him false hope. Caroline knew that Elena and Damon would have preferred Stefan not knowing and that was just too cruel. Stefan needed to have the cord cut between himself and Elena. It was the only way that he could move on with his life.

"I was in the shower." She lied.

"Oh okay, I thought you would have heard your phone."

"It was on silent." Caroline answered annoyed.

"I wanted to phone you, I'm worried about Stefan." Elena sighed out.

"Well you don't have to worry about him. He's not your Salvatore to worry about now." Caroline answered out harshly.

"Wow thanks for that Care. Go right for the jugular why you don't." Elena breathed out harshly.

Caroline scoffed, "It's the truth isn't it? Why are you so worried about him anyway?"

"He kind of walked in on me and Damon this morning and he was angry"

Caroline laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Elena asked.

"Did you expect him to be all embracive and over joyed? You're sleeping with his brother!"

"It's not like that. I know that how I went about this was all wrong, "Elena whined but Caroline interrupted her before she had a chance to continue.

"You're damn right. You broke up with him and in less than twenty four hours you climbed into bed with Damon, you're supposed Dark Knight and might I just add your freaky sire father." She ranted.

"Sire father?" Elena asked puzzled.

Caroline shivered, "I don't know it sounds incestuous okay?"

"It's not like that. I know you don't approve of Damon and you would rather I be with Stefan but I love Damon now." Elena answered.

"Actually I don't want Stefan to go back to you. Not anymore, he's too good for you."

"I know that and I'll always love him and that's why I'm worried about him. Please can you just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything that he'll regret later." Elena asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Could she get any more dramatic right now? And people thought she was bad?

"He's my friend. My best friend actually and I'll do whatever I can to help him." She answered truthfully.

"Thank you Caroline."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him." Caroline bit out.

"I know." Elena said softly.

"Well I better go. I've got things to do."

"Okay … sure um thanks and bye I guess?" Elena said stiffly and unsure.

"Bye." Caroline hung up and shook her head.

"Is something wrong Caroline?" Liz asked as she came back into the hallway and saw her daughter's aggravated face.

"Nothing mom. Just the usual teen drama." Caroline weakly smiled.

Liz nodded her head and returned back to the kitchen. She found it best to avoid having to listen to the teen gossip – it gave her a headache but at least her vampire daughter was still expecting the ups and downs that was adolescence.

**An: Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback on the last chapter! I would like to thank my bestie for her fantastic input on the sire bond sounding incestuous lol was something I just thought that Caroline would say. So thanks my other Salvatore sister. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Stefan patted the hood of his red 1963 Porsche Karmann Coupe. He was proud of his 'baby'. He knew it was lame to have an attachment to a vehicle but in his defense it was the only car that he had ever purchased and owned. Stefan figured that the old girl needed to spread her wings and enjoy the open road – she had been cooped up in the garage for far too long.

Stefan wasn't a very materialistic guy, unlike Damon he didn't buy designer studs or in Damon's case compel his way to a designer filled closet. He enjoyed the simplistic life and he was proud to say that it didn't take him an age to pack a bag full of clothes for his trip. Caroline on the other hand, had most probably packed her entire closet with. Luckily his Porsche had enough trunk space – but if not he would most probably have to try and convince her to leave a few things behind. Truthfully he was hoping that everything would fit; because he really didn't want to be the one to tell her no. Especially when it came to her clothes.

It had just gone past nine and the morning air was crisp. Truthfully it was the perfect day for a road trip. Clear skies, perfect temperature and the sun was out in full force. Stefan couldn't have been more grateful towards Emily Bennet for making him a daylight ring. He didn't think it would be possible to live an eternal existence forced in the shadows.

The grumble of an engine nearby disturbed the eerie silence of the morning surrounding the Salvatore Boarding House. A few seconds later, Caroline drove in with her Ford Fiesta. Stefan motioned her to park alongside his car.

"We're going in that?" Caroline asked immediately as she climbed out her car.

"Good Morning to you too." Stefan chuckled.

"Good Morning Mr. Mannerisms." Caroline lightly punched Stefan against his shoulder.

"Nice comeback and to answer your very serious question: yes we are going with the old lady. I figured she needed to gain some miles and I didn't want to leave her in Damon's care." He shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"So you figured I should leave my car here? Damn jerk would probably write Barbie desperately seeking Ken on it. Wolf boys need not apply." Caroline scowled.

Stefan couldn't help but smile fondly at the blonde.

"First off if he ever did that I would taint his precious car. So don't worry he knows not to mess with it and I'm sure Elena wouldn't allow it." Stefan sighed out.

"I wouldn't count on her." Caroline murmured under her breath as Stefan popped the trunk open

"What was that?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing" She shrieked out embarrassed.

Stefan gave her a puzzled looked and glanced towards her car.

"Where's your luggage?" he asked as he placed his bag in the trunk.

"Hello road trip equals shopping trip." Caroline exclaimed as she moved to her own car's trunk and removed a small duffel bag that had just the bare essentials. She figured she would have a shopping trip while he watched a movie or went scavenging for Cd's or records.

"You need more clothes?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Did you just seriously ask me that? She asked outrageously as she handed him her duffel bag.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused as he grabbed her rather dense duffel bag and tossed it in next to his things.

"I'm a girl." Caroline flipped her hair back to exaggerate and make her point.

"I'm a boy, so what's the difference?" Stefan arm flexed with amusement.

"Ton's okay. Do you need to have an anatomy lesson?"

"All right don't chew my head off." Stefan chuckled.

At that moment Elena Gilbert stepped outside and came across what looked like a very domesticated little argument between two people she never expected to see being so intimate with each other. Caroline had her scrunched up face that suggested that she was annoyed but amused at the same time and Stefan was smiling back at her as if she was an adorable kitten in a display window.

"Hey guys. What's going on here?" Elena asked as she moved forward towards the pair.

Caroline and Stefan instantly halted their movements as they both turned their gaze on Elena. The pair weren't exactly thrilled to see her – and Elena could tell instantly as she watched how their bodies both stiffened and prepared for a confrontation of sorts.

"Nothing you need to know." Caroline whispered under her breath.

Stefan gave the blonde an amused smile and decided to answer instead, "Just going on a road trip."

Elena crossed her arms.

"Are you two looking for new leads in the whole cure thing?"

"No." Stefan answered firmly.

Elena frowned further.

"Then what are you two doing?" Elena asked.

Caroline gritted her teeth.

"Were hanging out. Do you have a problem with that?" Stefan answered annoyed, it was so not the time for Elena, of all people, to start playing detective.

"No … I just think it's odd that you guys are leaving, when things are so messed up around here." Elena said defensively. She was however rather curious to know what was going on with the pair – not that she was jealous or anything like that. Yeah right!

"You mean Elena drama?" Caroline answered.

Elena's face turned ashen white as she glared daggers at the blonde.

"This isn't about me. This is about the cure, you're acting like you don't even want to find it anymore."

Caroline stepped forward, Stefan immediately shifted towards her side and placed a protective yet warning hand on her shoulder. Caroline stopped in her tracks – her eyes searching his for a reason. Stefan just shook his head and instantly she knew what he meant. Getting angry with Elena and causing a scene with her was not the way to go.

"I'm sure we would take it if we could, but we need a break." Stefan said as he turned to face Elena – assured that Caroline wasn't going to get in a fist fight with Elena.

"What do you need a break from?" Elena dramatically waved her arms around.

Caroline sniggered – she looked like an angry gorilla shaking her manly arms above her head.

"We need a break from you," he answered.

Caroline could swear that she felt her jaw hit the floor. Did Stefan really just say that? Judging by mother of the planet of the apes, he did indeed just say that as her face turned snow white with horror. Caroline wanted to kiss Stefan, she was just so proud of him for taking a stand.

"Let's get going Caroline." He stalked off and climbed into the driver's seat.

Caroline couldn't help the grin that exploded on her face as she gave a small twirl and made her way towards the passenger seat. Elena watched with horror as Stefan sped out the driveway leaving her behind in the dust.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Elena was beyond furious when she stomped back into the Salvatore house. The both of them were making it as if she was the cause for the problems in their lives. She certainly hadn't been the one to chase Tyler off and it was all Caroline's fault that Stefan even knew about her and Damon sleeping together. She had wanted to be gentle about the whole thing and break the ice slowly to him – but no Caroline as usual had to interfere and stick her nose in her business. Caroline was supposed to be one of her best friends, but she didn't seem to care about her or her well-being.

Damon chose the wrong moment to walk in on Elena while she was musing around in her own head.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he moved closer towards Elena.

However Elena was having none of it.

"Don't come any closer alright." She moved further away from him.

Damon was genuinely confused at the other vampire's strange behavior. He understood a hundred percent that a newly vampires emotions were like a pimply skinny teen on steroids. Unpredictable. Hell, she was acting even more erratic than Stefan had been in his ripper days and that was saying something. He couldn't help but wonder if the sire bond was a consequence of her emotions or was she having second doubts about their relationship? After all they hadn't established anything or even defined what was going on between them. It had mostly been physical and Damon had no complaints there but the sensitive and emotional man inside him longed for her to say that she was a hundred percent devoted to him and him alone.

Stefan was gripping the steering wheel with such a tight grip that Caroline was afraid that he was going to rip the thing into shreds. But she knew it was better not to say anything, sometimes a person needed to focus on the anger simply to carry on breathing.

"This is so gloom and doom." She broke the silence as she reached for the advanced radio that was fitted into the classic car's dash. She flicked through the radio stations determined to find something suitable to listen to.

"Adele is gloom and doom?" Stefan answered as he flickered his glance towards the blonde.

"Yes. I'm not in the mood to listen to all this sad and emotional shit." She said annoyed.

"Well you have changed the radio station at least fifty times already in the last hour alone."

Caroline continued to fiddle with the buttons and knobs. Her face was scrunched up in aggravation and concentration as she tried to find a light hearted station that wasn't designed to make you feel like driving over the bridge because you realized that you're all alone and that your life has no purpose.

"Well these radio stations suck!"

Stefan gestured towards the glove compartment, "Check in there. I might have some cds that you might like."

Caroline opened the glove compartment and was gob smacked when an avalanche of cd's proceeded to fall out. She cast a curious gaze towards Stefan, but he didn't seem too phased about the mess that she had created. She leaned down and glanced at a few of the covers. His music tastes were off the scale – he seemed to like a lot of everything. She was more than surprised when she happened upon a few cds that she herself had lying around in her bedroom at home. Perhaps they had more in common than she realized.

A cd case marked Stefan's favorites caught her eye and she grinned cunningly as she held it out towards him.

"Your mix tape?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't like that cd. I have some bubble gum pop songs somewhere in there." He nodded his head at her.

A few seconds later he received a slap at the back of his head. He lost control of the vehicle for a split second but he was able to at the last minute, pull the car back into the proper alignment of the road.

"What the hell Caroline?" Stefan sounded out of his breath as he turned to look at her.

"I might be blonde but I do not fit the stereotype of your average Californian blonde." Glaring at him she placed the cd into the CD player.

Don't you forget about me by simple minds blasted through the stereo? Caroline couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"I love this song!" She shouted out enthusiastically.

Stefan couldn't help but feel ashamed for his previous comment. Caroline had a way of surprising him all the time, he had a rather bad habit of second guessing her. A grin broke out on his face as he watched the blonde beside him bobbing her head in time to the music. She had slipped her huge shades over her eyes as she moved her body around in the small contained space of the coupe, somewhat dancing and singing along with the words.

"This is a good song." He agreed as he himself couldn't help but tap his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat of the song.

"I always wanted to dance to this at the prom. It's such a good feel song."

"I saw them live once with Lexi. I had to drag her wasted body out of the venue before she compelled the lead singer to do another encore." He chuckled at the memory. God he missed Lexi sometimes. She was like his sister/brother all in one go.

"Lucky bastard but this song totally sums up how you're supposed to feel." She answered.

"I don't follow." Stefan asked curiously.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, almost as if she was coming to terms with some inner philosophical reason.

"You don't want someone to forget about you." She half whispered out as she thought about her failed relationships, her current status with Tyler and the distinct possibility that she could easily be forgotten.

Stefan sensed the blonde's sudden discomfort. He knew without a doubt that she was thinking about Tyler. She had that look on her face.

"No one could forget about you Caroline. Not even me. I kind of can't imagine life without Caroline Forbes in it." He answered truthfully as he gave her a small smile.

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?" She asked.

"No I'm not."

Caroline glanced away embarrassed as she looked out the window. She didn't want to read something in his face that wasn't even there. She couldn't afford to let past insecurities and feelings interrupt her process of moving on with her life.

"Do you want to grab a bite?" Stefan broke the silence.

Caroline glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"No human's right?" She asked amused.

Stefan shook his head with amusement, "No some good old fashioned grub."

Caroline nodded her head as she tried to ignore the little flutter that danced around inside her whenever he laughed or smiled.

"Don't even go there" She whispered to herself, unaware that Stefan was studying her every move.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

They had been able to locate a small diner a couple of miles later and soon the pair were seated in a corner booth with an over ambitious red head waitress who had was very well endowed around the chest area and was batting her long , spider like superficial eyelashes , in Stefan's direction when she took their order.

"Could she be any more obvious?" Caroline scoffed.

Stefan who was too wrapped up in his own musings had failed to notice the red heads advances. So he was rather puzzled to what Caroline was referring to.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Luscious red head was definitely checking you out."

"Who?" He asked puzzled, what red head was she talking about?

"Our waiter. Stefan did I knock your head to hard or something?" Reaching over towards him she mussed his hair affectionately.

He gently caught her hand in his and brought it down so that it was between them. Caroline could feel her fingers tingling with his touch. It took Stefan awhile to realize that he was still holding her hand after a few seconds. He gently released her hand and moved his arms and hands back to his side.

"It would take a Thor hammer hit to knock me senseless."

Caroline still embarrassed by his brief touch, nervously tucked her hair back as she reached for her glass of water. She sipped idly at it before answering, "Well Thor is totally gorgeous anyway."

Stefan who also had reached for his own drink, had spluttered and coughed at the blonde's admission.

"You've watched Thor?" He asked incredulous.

Caroline eyed him speculatively and raised her eyebrow in a warning gesture. He was second guessing her already.

"I watched it with Tyler and it wasn't my type of movie but the guy who plays Thor, is just yummy!" Dramatically she fanned herself.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her response. Girls and their actors – he never could understand it.

"Did you ever grow your hair?" Caroline asked out of the blue.

"Once when I was all for Bon Jovi and their style but it didn't suit me."

Caroline sniggered.

"I wish I could see a picture of you with long hair, it just seems almost too exotic for your tastes."

Stefan faked a mock expression as he clutched at his chest.

"You think I'm tame don't you?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Well we've been on this little road trip and you haven't exhilarated me yet with some daring activities.

"Well you took drinking off the menu." Stefan answered.

"Please you can have so much fun without alcohol. Why don't we go dancing?" She spontaneously asked.

"Dancing? All right we can go dancing as long as you don't throw a tantrum when I want to go to the Classic Cars Convention." He dared her.

Caroline simply held out her hand.

"Deal." Stefan reached forward and shook her hand briefly.

Their waitress had just arrived with their food and it was then that he noticed that she was staring at him with lust filled eyes. Once she had set their plates down she refused to move, as if she was waiting for something. No doubt she wanted Stefan's number.

"Hey scram! He's my boyfriend." Caroline shooed the waitress away.

Stefan couldn't help but give her a quizzical look.

"What?" Caroline answered, when she noticed that Stefan was giving her an odd look.

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"She was drooling in my food." Caroline defensively mumbled.

"You're not jealous are you?" Stefan asked as he began to tuck into his meal.

"No. Last time I was jealous over you was when you told me that we were never going to happen." She scoffed.

Stefan paused mid chew and swallowed, "I'll admit you were cute. Direct but cute none the less."

Caroline glared at him, "I was not cute. I happened to buy that outfit just to impress you."

"You did?"

"Yes and it's kind of your fault that Damon you know compelled me."

"I didn't know that he had any intention of going after you." Hurt, Stefan answered seriously.

Caroline had meant it as a joke but it was obvious now that he had taken it the wrong way.

"Stefan I was just joking okay?" Caroline reached to grab his hand but he pulled away.

Stefan pulled himself out of the booth, "I've lost my appetite. I'll wait in the car." He reached into his jean pocked and pulled out a few notes. "Get some things for the road if you want."

He then walked out the diner leaving Caroline all on her lonesome. She ran an impatient hand through her hair and sighed out a loud.

"Guess your boyfriend saw the bitch beneath." The red haired waitress materialized out of thin air, startling Caroline.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked affronted by the waitress's snide remark.

The waitress took Stefan's plate, "I know your type. Pushy, demanding and green with jealousy. I bet your ex did a runner on you the minute he figured you out." She said snidely.

Caroline lost her temper and before she knew it, she had at vamp speed, pulled the waitress out the back of the kitchen and was now holding the red head by her neck. Caroline felt her face morph as the girl screamed out in terror.

"Shut it." Caroline growled out as she compelled.

The blood underneath Caroline's skin was raging with fury. Never before had she allowed such a comment to affect her. But with everything that had been happening with her, her emotions just snapped out and she very much wanted to kill the red head. The anger inside her was fueling her blood lust and never before had she been tempted by anger to give into the mercy of blood.

Caroline reared her head back, prepared to sink her teeth into the red heads pale neck, when all of a sudden she was being pulled back by iron clad arms.

"Caroline Stop. Stop!" Stefan shouted, as he turned her to face him and shook her roughly to get her out of her vamp induced phase.

Caroline growled out at him like a wild beast, but Stefan was firm and refused to let her go.

Slowly the anger dissipated and Caroline realized that she was no longer being held by Stefan, but she was curled in a ball on the floor shaking as she heard Stefan compelling the red head to go inside and act as if nothing had happened.

Caroline wished that Stefan was an original so he could compel the memory of the last two minutes out of her mind.

She looked up, when Stefan stood beside her. Looking down at her, he waited for an explanation.

**An: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Really means a lot! I have a written a few short chapters after this and once they have been published I will be writing longer chapters **** Thank you again for the feedback. CC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Silence was a serious illusion. Forget solace – it was just another way to make all the nerves, secrets and emotions erupt like a volcano. Spewing its hazard toxins into the world. Okay that sounded dramatic, even for Caroline but the silence that was buzzing between her and Stefan; was killing her! Well at least figuratively it was.

Stefan hadn't said a word to her when they had left the diner. He'd been a constant gentlemen and had escorted her to the car – simply because she was too weak and freaked out to stand on her own two feet.

"So…." Stefan decided that it was time to the break silence.

Caroline sniffed, a few tears were still stranded from her emotional outburst earlier and her throat was still burning with hunger.

"I don't know what happened back there. I haven't felt like that since I nearly killed Matt in the woods that time." She whispered so softly that Stefan had to pay close attention to her words to catch what she was saying.

Stefan nodded his head and took one hand off the steering wheel and gently placed his hand on top of her hand that was resting on her jean covered thigh.

"It happens to everyone Caroline. Even humans, we're not perfect. We're not meant to be perfect."

The warmth of his hand covering hers soothed her for some unknown reason. It felt like it belonged there – but he was just being Stefan. Warm, caring and compassionate Stefan. It meant nothing and she would be a fool to think otherwise.

"She just said something that made me realize that maybe I've been the one to blame with my failed relationships."

"You can't believe that. Matt and Tyler and whoever else you have dated just couldn't be with you, because they have their own failings that they had to come to terms with. I bet you were their light and they envied that because you have that light with in you and it comes so effortlessly. I mean you made it as a vampire. Not a lot of people would be able to cope." Stefan smiled softly and patted her hand before returning it back to the steering wheel.

"We need serious therapy. I'm supposed to be helping you and I'm busy having my own little ripper tantrum."

Stefan chuckled. "Well maybe we need each other. You keep me calm and I keep you calm."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly. This is a two way relationship." She gestured between herself and Stefan.

"I guess it is." He couldn't hide the yawn that escaped from his mouth. His sleep pattern had been distorted ever since Elena had become a vampire.

Caroline who never failed in her observation skills; could see that Stefan was clearly exhausted.

"You want me to drive?" She offered.

Stefan's face paled instantly. No one drove his car besides him and he was raised in a time where a man was at the beck and call of a lady. He couldn't let Caroline drive; it just wouldn't be a gentlemanly thing to do.

"Um I was thinking maybe we should find a motel or something."

Caroline eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't doubt my driving skills do you?"

"No! It's just that we both need the sleep I think." Stefan answered smoothly, trying to conceal the real reason why he didn't want her to drive.

"I guess you're right. But please let it be an upscale motel. Not those ones in lame horror movies when there always seems to be something going bump in the night, and it isn't two honeymooners you catch my drift?" She asked.

"Yeah I catch your drift Caroline."

"And I'm sorry for my remark about Damon being your fault." Caroline said as she glanced towards Stefan.

Stefan gave her a small smile. "No worries. I over reacted. "

"Well come to think of it, I would have been the simpler choice. I'm not a doppelganger and I don't have a tortured background." Caroline teased.

Stefan smirked. "Yeah, I mean what the hell was I thinking?"

"I know right?" Caroline laughed along.

"I let you slip away. I should have put a ring on it."

"Oh my God. Stefan Salvatore just quoted Beyonce. There is something seriously wrong in the world." She laughed.

Damon could admit that he wasn't exactly telepathic when it came to the ladies department. Elena had been rather flippant with him since their run in with Stefan. Damon had wanted to go reason with his brother, he needed his brother to know that he hadn't counted on this happening. The last person he had wanted to hurt was his brother and he was no fool – human Elena had chosen Stefan. But since becoming a vampire, she had wanted him and he couldn't be certain if it was genuine or if Stefan was right, that her feelings where conflicted because of the sire bond between them.

However when he had went in search of Stefan, he had come up empty handed. Then Elena had informed him that Stefan and Caroline had gone off on a spontaneous trip. A trip that had nothing to do with searching for clues or finding leads. Just a simple and honest road trip. It had sounded fun and when he had proposed to Elena that the two of them should go on their own road trip – she had scoffed and had said that they couldn't. He hadn't tried to sire her into anything, so he had asked for her own opinion and she had given him her answer.

Damon groaned and ran a hand through his tousled black hair. He didn't know what do. His phone pinged suddenly. He reached for it and opened the text message.

Heard you're in Mystic Falls. I'm in town. We need to talk. P.

Damon dropped his phone as it landed with a loud thud. Things just got complicated.

**An: I will be either be posting a new chapter on Thursday or possibly again next Monday due to real life disruptions. From next week onwards updates will be back to normal. Thanks again for the continued support. CC**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Peyton James stood outside The Grill with a cigarette in one hand and her phone in the other. She figured it was time to get even with Damon Salvatore. He had a habit of loving and leaving and she decided that this time she would return the favor. She inhaled her last puff of smoke before she tossed the bud onto the floor and crushed it under the heel of her boot. She smiled to herself, oh she was going to crush Damon alright.

Stefan had found a motel about twenty minutes later. It didn't look to shabby and after convincing Caroline – which had taken about thirty minutes, they had proceeded to the office to get a room. Caroline was skulking behind Stefan, rolling her eyes at the hideous floral decorative arrangements in the reception area. Honestly, good taste was affordable these days. It wasn't the hippy seventies any more. Now that she was thinking about it, perhaps she could get Stefan to talk about those times. She was really interested in knowing if the fashion was as hideous as it looked.

A wrinkly old man sat behind the counter with a hideous trucker cap, resting on his head. He also smelled strongly of soup and Caroline couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. Having a heightened sense of smell really did have its drawbacks sometimes. Stefan walked forward and smiled politely.

"Excuse me, do you have any rooms available?"

The old man eyed the couple and smirked.

"You're not staying here. You're both underage and I don't want no cops or your folks snooping around my place." He said gruffly.

Caroline intervened immediately.

"You're going to give us rooms." She compelled the man and watched as his pupils dilated.

Stefan coughed.

"What? He wasn't going to give us a room." She said defensively. She knew that Stefan wasn't a fan of compulsion. But hey it had its perks.

"I only got one room tonight." The old man replied.

"That will be fine." Stefan passed the man some cash.

The man slapped down a key and eyed the two out yet again.

"Don't make a mess and if I find any condoms in that room tomorrow morning, I'll hunt you down and get you to clean it up." He said grumpily before he turned on his heel and made his way to the back office.

"Old fossil." Caroline said through gritted teeth. Some humans just made her mad as hell.

Stefan just shrugged his shoulders. They grabbed their things and made the long walk up to their room. Caroline almost fainted. The room was absolutely hideous. Just like the reception area it too was decorated in floral patterns. What the hell was up with the flowers? Another thing that bugged her was that there was just a double bed in the room and a small ancient TV in the corner of the room. Meaning that she would miss her TV line up tonight and she would have to share the bed with Stefan.

"There's only one bed." Stefan said puzzled.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Obvisously."

"We'll just have to share I guess." He answered as he tossed his luggage on the floor.

Caroline nodded.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Is that okay?" She asked nervously.

For some reason the small room was making things rather awkward between the pair. Stefan couldn't figure out why – although he had his suspicions that it was the bed in the room that was becoming the elephant in the room.

"Sure." He sat on the corner of the bed.

Caroline quickly grabbed her bag and made a hasty retreat towards the bathroom. With unhurried movements she turned the shower on and stripped out of her clothes. Once the room was engulfed in steam did she jump into the shower. The hot water scorched her skin – but she didn't mind. She really wished that she could just stay in there till the morning.

She quickly bathed herself and climbed out. She pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a green t-shirt. There was no way that she was going to bed in her nighties or her rabbit pj's.

Stefan meanwhile was kneeling in front of the television set trying to pick up a channel. The damn thing was out of the medieval times so it didn't come with a remote. Boy was he grateful that technology had advanced over the years. Once he stumbled on what looked like a normal channel he climbed onto his feet and made his way towards the bed. He pulled out his cell from his pocket and turned it on. He had three missed calls from Damon and ten from Elena. What did she want?

He was debating on whether he should call her, in case something was wrong, when the bathroom door opened and Caroline stepped out. A mist of steam followed her out, along with the smell of vanilla. She smelled divine.

"I might have used quite a lot of hot water." She apologized as she dropped her things on the floor.

Stefan watched as she quickly pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in.

"No worries. I think I'll bath in the morning." He answered awkwardly.

Caroline nodded and watched as he proceeded to open his own bags. He pulled out a white sweat shirt and grey track pants. He quickly pulled off his shirt and Caroline was greeted to the sight of Stefan's naked torso. She squeaked.

Stefan gave her a puzzled look as he reached for his tank.

"Nice six pack." She blurted out. She wanted to slap herself the minute the words left her mouth. Did she have no filter in her brain?

Stefan chuckled before he pulled on his sweat shirt. He quickly stripped off his jeans and pulled on his grey track pants before climbing in next to Caroline. Caroline couldn't help but notice that the double bed seemed to shrink the second he got in. He was so close to her.

"Thanks. I guess." Stefan chuckled.

The pair watched a few shows in silence. Caroline could feel Stefan's eyes on her every few minutes. It made her feel flushed. Why the hell was she having this reaction to him? He was her friend. Nothing more.

"I think we should sleep now." Stefan said as he climbed out the bed and manually switched the television set off, before he returned back into the bed.

"Yeah I'm exhausted." She answered.

"Well goodnight Caroline. And thanks for this. I really think I've needed this for a long time now." Stefan said as he gazed at her with his green / blue eyes.

Caroline smiled.

"Night and you're welcome." She said out softly.

Stefan reached over to his bedside table and switched the light off. Darkness flooded the room. Caroline battled to breathe as she lay dead still. An hour or two must have passed before she heard the change of breath in Stefan. He had fallen asleep. She sighed out relieved. She didn't know how she was going to fall asleep when he was so close next to her.

Caroline must have dozed off, because she awoke to the sound of a small knock on the motel door. She glanced towards Stefan and noted that he hadn't woken up. She quietly fumbled out of bed and made her way towards the door. Who was knocking on their door at this hour?

**An: So I decided to post this today rather than on Monday. Thank you again for the continued support! Hope you all have a fabulous weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Too say Caroline was unhappy with the arrival of her unexpected guest – was an understatement. She was furious. Klaus stood before her with smug look on his face.

"Evening love." He said in his European accent.

"Shhh!" Caroline scolded as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered as she slammed an accusing finger against Klaus's chest.

"I have to make sure you're sticking with the arrangement. Seems your witchy friend as caused some rather unsavory difficulties for me."

"Stalk me much? I haven't heard from Bonnie, so I have no idea what you're talking about." She crossed her arms and glared at the original.

Klaus rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps its better that you don't know. I must admit I didn't just come to see that you were keeping the ripper tamed." He admitted.

"Why am I not surprised." Caroline rebuked.

Klaus stepped forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to see you one more time before it was too late."

"Too late?" She asked out puzzled.

"Before you give your heart up."

"You're talking riddles at this hour? Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus didn't say anything. He just stepped forward and cupped his hand around her neck and brought her lips closer to his. Klaus inhaled deeply as his lips touched hers for the first time. Caroline could feel the small shudder that passed through him. She was resistant at first and tried to pull away but Klaus's grip never slackened. It took her awhile to realize that she wasn't pulling away and she wasn't exactly returning his kisses.

Klaus pulled away, out of breath as he looked at Caroline who now stood wide eyed. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before moving away again. He didn't see what he had wanted to see.

"So I was right." He said with finality.

Caroline stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"You're in love with him." Klaus continued.

"Yes with Tyler and you shouldn't be kissing me."

"Pfft Tyler? Really? You're not in love with him. I'm talking about the man that is lying in that room right now." Klaus pointed towards the motel room.

"I am not in love with Stefan Salvatore. I'll admit that there's an attraction on my part towards him but like you said its past human emotions. He was the guy that turned me down – that kind of thing doesn't go away overnight." She sighed out.

"Are you blind? Stefan has eyes for you. He always seems to light up like a fairy when you're around. Plus I knew him back then, he had a thing for blondes. And if Elena was to suddenly disappear he would turn to you for love and support. Do you want that Caroline? Do you want me to kill Elena for you to prove my point?" Klaus asked out gruffly.

"No! I uh … you can't." She stuttered out.

"Hmm interesting, your denial is rather amusing from where I'm standing. Besides your feelings were in your kiss." Klaus turned to walk away, but Caroline grabbed him on his forearm to stop him.

"In my kiss. I didn't kiss you back, so technically there was no kiss." She said out angrily.

"Exactly. I kissed you and you didn't hit me right away because you're not emotionally invested in wolf boy. But you didn't kiss me back because you're conflicted – you're in love with someone else. It's just not me." He said solemnly.

"You're wrong." Caroline shook her head in denial.

"No love, I'm right." Klaus turned and began walking away but Caroline stopped him before he could go any further.

"Wait! If that's the case then why don't you do something about it? Try win my affections by actually being a tolerable guy? Why not try and steal me like you tried to do when I was with Tyler? " She suggested.

Klaus stopped, but he didn't look behind him as he spoke:

"Because unrequited love is a dagger to the heart. Living a life and not knowing what the outcome could have been is punishment enough. Own up to your feelings and if they're not returned then you carry on, knowing that you put it out there."

Caroline frowned. She knew exactly who he was talking about; her.

"I'm sorry Klaus." Caroline blurted out.

Klaus turned to face her.

"What for?" He asked puzzled.

"That I couldn't return the feelings." Shrugging her shoulders she turned and left.

Damon meanwhile stood outside the grill. His gut was telling him that if he went in there; things were going to get ugly. Peyton James had been one of his very many hook ups that he had after Sage's guidance. In fact she had been the first girl he had slept with after Katherine of course. They had been together for nearly ten years. Casual hook ups, dining on rich society members, dancing naked under the full moon and of course exchanging details. Intimate details about one another. She knew all his schemes and all his Intel guys.

However one morning he had woken up next to her and she had seemed different. She had been on board to help him get Katherine out of the tomb. He had mistakenly seen her as an ally and a friend. But that morning she had said one simple word to him: Stay. It was then that he knew that he had to get out – before things got complicated.

Hence the reason why things were just about to get ugly.

"Time to face the Opera" He grumbled to himself before entering The Grill.

Damon spotted the blonde the second he walked through the doors. Her once long blonde hair was cut into a pixie cut with a side parting bang – that looked sleek and elegant at the same time. She wore a sleek florescent blue mini dress and a black leather jacket. The whole look looked edgy, flamboyant yet tamed all at the same time. Damon couldn't help but think that she looked stunning still after all these years.

"Peyton." He swaggered trying to play off cool and aloof.

Unfortunately for him Peyton knew his tricks. She smiled in remembrance, he hadn't a changed one bit it seemed.

"Hello Salvie. Want a drink?" She coyly winked the bartender over.

"That's supposed to be my line remember?" Damon took a seat next to her.

"Two bourbons." Peyton ordered. She turned her focus back on Damon, "I hope that's okay? You used to love it with a side order of douchness. Right?"

Damon gave her a smug look as he leaned back.

"Still pissed aren't ya?" He asked amused.

The bartender placed their drinks down, but before Damon could reach for his own, Peyton grabbed his and proceeded to gulp it down. She gave him a grim smile, as she placed the empty glass down on the counter.

"I'm not mad Damon. I'm here to get even."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Please I didn't do anything to you. I just didn't return your calls after a few years. I mean it was basically one night stand."

Peyton sniggered.

"Ten year stand right?" She asked.

"In vampire years that's considered a one night stand." Damon smirked.

"Katherine was right about you. No wonder she loved Stefan. She didn't love you, she was pretty clear about that." Peyton watched in absolute glee as Damon's smirk fell right off his face.

"You've met Katherine? Good for you." Damon grumbled.

"I actually met her when you and I were having our one night stand." Peyton chuckled.

Damon gave her a puzzled look.

"That's impossible."

Peyton tilted her head to the side.

"She was never in the tomb. I found her, I wanted to know who she loved. She told me she loved Stefan and in fact she begged me to get you off her back. You're little obsession had been causing a few hassles for dear old Katherine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said angrily, gritting his teeth.

"I told you to stay that morning because I wanted to tell you about Katherine. But most of all I wanted you to know how I really felt. Then you left and I figured you should learn the hard way about your true love."

Damon jumped to his feet.

"Well to bad I don't love Katherine anymore." Damon turned to leave but Peyton's voice drifted from behind him:

"I know it's all about Elena now."

Damon's breath caught in his throat as he turned to face her.

"How do you know about Elena?" He asked.

Peyton stood up and came to a stop in front of Damon. She pushed her body up seductively against his before whispering in his ear:

"I know everything Damon. I'm going to prove to you that Elena Gilbert is Katherine. Feelings included." She placed an open mouthed kiss against his cheek before walking away.

"Tell Elena I'll be seeing her around and if you want a quickie you know where to find me." Peyton said over her shoulder before exiting the Grill.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Caroline hadn't slept after Klaus's unexpected presence. She wasn't sure if he was playing an elaborate game with her; trying to make her think about things that she didn't want to deal with. Caroline couldn't deal with it because it was Elena's ex. Even the status of Elena's and Stefan's relationship was one- sided at the moment. Elena's feelings had changed because of the sire bond between her and Damon. Did she even really stop feeling anything for Stefan? And what about Stefan? Could he move on with someone else? Or would he always compare her to Elena and realize that he could never love her as much as he loved Elena? What the hell was she thinking? This entire thing was ludicrous and impossible. There would be no future for her and Stefan even if she could try and come to terms with her inner reactions towards him.

The country side was passing at an alarming rate. The green pastures somehow faded into the grey and ashen towers of urbanization. They had been driving for a good few hours and she was surprised that they had found themselves in Virginia Beach.

Stefan pulled the Porsche into a huge shopping complex. Caroline was surprised by the sudden stop, especially since they were at a shopping centre of all places and she was pretty sure that Stefan didn't go for retail shopping when he was feeling angsty.

"We stopping?" She asked him as he switched the engine off.

"You've been unusually quiet and I figured you needed cheering up." Stefan pulled his sunglasses off and popped them into his leather jacket's pocket.

"I'm supposed to be cheering you up remember?" She tried to calm the acrobatics in her stomach that were currently doing there routine somersaults. Seriously he shouldn't have eyes like that in the first place, Caroline thought.

"You need me and I need you remember?" Stefan reached over and patted her on the knee.

"Do I?" She asked playfully as she climbed out the car.

Stefan followed suit and glanced over the hood.

"Yes it's essential." He said.

Caroline gave him a small smile before they walked in together into the shopping complex. The commotions of her brain calmed the minute she stepped into her favorite retail shop. She turned towards Stefan and did a shooing gesture with her hands.

"You can go now. I'm in my element." She happily clapped her hands together.

"I'll stick around if you don't mind." Stefan smiled.

"Okay…" Caroline was puzzled by his reluctance to go and his wiliness to stay.

Caroline didn't ponder too much about that, seeing that she was in her heaven and truthfully she was glad for the extra muscle Stefan provided as he carried all the clothing that she had accumulated. Once she had found what she wanted she figured that she might as well try on the things that she wanted to purchase. She needed to make sure that it looked good on her so she headed to the dressing room which was in fact a small cubicle with a grey curtain that gave her privacy. Caroline had suspected that Stefan would leave but instead he had seated himself in one of the uncomfortable chairs outside her cubicle.

Caroline was reluctant to change in the cubicle knowing that Stefan was just outside. He couldn't see her obviously since she had drawn the curtain, but still it was unusual.

"Are you really not going?" She asked out as she fiddled through the pile of clothes she had picked out; trying to figure out which item of clothing she should try on first.

"Nope." Stefan crossed his arms as he tried to get comfortable.

"Why not? "Caroline asked accusingly.

Stefan couldn't help the snort that escaped. Leave it to Caroline to be blunt and straight to the point. At least she didn't speak in riddles he thought.

"I said I'd wait for you to finish. I don't want to leave you alone. Just in case you get into some mischief and also because I know that you've never really strayed too far from Mystic Falls." He said.

"How would you know?" She rolled her eyes dramatically, knowing that he couldn't see her.

"Your mom told me. She phoned while you were dozing in the car when I stopped for gas." He answered.

"She phoned?" Caroline suddenly pulled the curtain back as she looked into Stefan's laughing eyes.

"Yip. Gave me a stern speech about protecting you and keeping you of trouble."

"Great. Did she forget that I'm a vampire? People should be afraid of me and I don't need a babysitter." Caroline bit out sarcastically.

"What's wrong if I sit and wait here for you?" He asked.

"Because you can hear me!" She whispered out horrified.

"Huh?" Stefan asked puzzled. What the hell did that mean?

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can hear me unzipping and undressing and its weird okay?" She squealed out.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"So? I heard you last night in the shower and you didn't object then."

"Well I heard you too." Caroline retorted.

The pair were so immersed in their own world that they forgot that there were other people around. An elderly lady who was with her granddaughter gasped at the two of them before making a speedy exit out the room filled with the cubicles.

"Oh my god! They think we're talking about you know what." Caroline gasped as she slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"No? What?" Stefan laughed as he replied with mock innocence.

"Oh no! I'm not answering that. But its fine you can wait. It will just be a very long wait so you better make yourself nice and comfy." She fake glared at him. She couldn't really be mad at a playful Stefan.

"No problem. As long as you give me a strip tease." Stefan said jokingly.

"Stefan!" Caroline gasped as she pulled the curtain back with more rigger than was necessary.

Stefan chuckled some more. Caroline meanwhile was convinced that if she was still human her cheeks would be flushed rosy red with his previous statement and Caroline Forbes did not just blush for any remark.

After what seemed a good few hours, (technically not really) they left the store and decided to catch a small bite before leaving again. To the outside world Caroline and Stefan looked like the perfect couple. The pair looked content. Caroline was skipping with joy from the retail therapy and Stefan; who was carrying her purchases didn't seem to be too phased that he had to carry her things. After all he had offered. He was raised in a different time and it was just the polite thing to do.

By the time they reached the car, they soon both realized that they were due for a meal. And not a human meal of food.

Caroline unzipped the small cooler bag that was in the trunk, while Stefan diligently packed or more likely crammed in where he ever could find a space for her belongings. Caroline pulled out two blood bags and checked the labels.

"A or B?" She asked juggling the two bags in each hand.

Stefan quirked an eyebrow as he quickly checked the parking lot to be sure that no one was watching. Thankfully it was quiet and no one seemed to be paying any attention to the pair.

"I kinda don't have a preference. It all tastes the same to me." Stefan shrugged his shoulders once he managed to pack everything so that the trunk would still close.

"Well I'm going to give you the 'B'." She handed him the blood bag before climbing into the passenger seat.

Stefan quickly climbed into the Porsche as well. He eyed the bag in his hand with caution. He was reluctant to dive in so to speak. The corners of his mouth twitched and he could feel his fangs piercing through his gums. Caroline had in an etiquette manner placed a straw through her blood bag and was sipping the contents as if it was nothing. He envied her restraint. He wished that he could be in control of his urges and not feel like he was one step closer to falling off the edge.

Caroline noticed Stefan hadn't touched his blood bag. She knew right away what was wrong.

"Hey I gave you the 'B' one so you could be positive. Get it? 'B' positive." She said out lamely, feeling like such an imbecile for exaggerating her little feel good rhyme.

"I know. It's just that I feel lustful." Stefan smiled.

"Lustful?" Caroline squeaked.

"For the blood Caroline." Stefan shook his head before he tore the plastic with his teeth.

Stefan took a few mouthfuls. He could feel his face morphing, his natural instincts kicking in. The blood wasn't good enough without the kill. Caroline placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Her touch brought him some control as he eased himself away. Away from the vicious animal that was the ripper.

"Thanks." He grumbled.

Caroline just gave him a small smile before removing her hand from his shoulder.

"I need you and you need me remember? Honestly Stefan we could even arrange when we get back that we'll snack together at the same time. You can even stay at my place if you feel like you're going to lose control. I want to help you. Help you succeed."

"I don't want you to be responsible for me Caroline. I need to fight this and I can't expect you to babysit me for the rest of my life. It's not fair to you." Stefan tossed the blood bag aside.

He was so frustrated with himself. With how weak and vulnerable the blood had made him. He couldn't understand why the blood made him the way he was. He could barely keep it together the moment the taste of human blood kissed his lips. The power and exhilaration overwhelmed and intensified his emotions – making him feel like he could do no wrong. All his morals and beliefs were tossed a side and the ripper would thrive on the abandonment of his humanity. The ripper wanted him void.

"Don't say that. I want to help. You helped me and you didn't have to. Damon could have killed me but you didn't let him do it. You saved my life. I don't feel that I have to do it because you saved my life, I want to do it because I see who you are. You're you. You're Stefan and no one not even the ripper can take that away from you." Caroline said earnestly.

Stefan looked at the blonde before him. It was funny to think that almost a year ago he had passed her off as a social climbing, desperate and neurotic human. But she had blossomed overnight into a compassionate and selfless woman. Caroline had matured in such a short span that he often forget that she once was the same human that had approached him with her forwardness. Wanting his attention and his adoration.

"You always say the right things." Stefan sighed.

Caroline chuckled feebly.

"I used to think that I always said the wrong things."

"Not anymore. You should write your own self-help book. You would be more famous than Oprah." Stefan smiled.

"Hmmm the Forbes Inquisition. Has a nice ring to it." She agreed jokingly as she slapped his knee playfully.

"It sure does." Stefan agreed as he turned the key in the ignition.

The Porsche purred into life and he playfully patted the steering wheel.

"Aint she a beauty."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their sports cars. I will never understand it." Caroline rolled down the passenger window as Stefan pulled out of his parking space.

"You up for some speed girly?" Stefan asked in a heavy exaggerated Southern accent.

"I sure am partner." She replied in the same accent.

The pair sped off on to the highway. Stefan laughing at Caroline's shrieks of enjoyment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Damon was anxious as he strode backwards and forwards in his room. Fate was knocking down on his door and the bitch was getting even. Peyton was getting even. He didn't blame her for wanting to get even with him – after all he could admit that he was rather abrupt about what they had together. He didn't just stick with her because the sex was good for ten years. He was with her all those times because he actually enjoyed her company. Damon liked her and he hadn't liked anyone for a long time since becoming a vampire and that thought alone drove him from her as well.

"Damon!" Elena shouted out, startling him as waited for her to enter the room.

"What?!" He shouted back annoyed as she walked in.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" She asked with her hand in her phone.

"No. He's been gone for three days."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"You don't care that he and Caroline have just disappeared of the radar?" She asked judgingly.

"So what? Let him and Barbie have some fun." Damon was concerned for his brother but he knew that if his little brother was with Barbie then nothing could go wrong. The two somehow had this weird connection and Caroline would keep an eye out on Stefan. Damon could trust her to look out for his brother.

"That's not the point." Elena tossed her cell on the bed and flopped down on the bed as well.

"Look Stefan deserves his own space. I don't blame him." Damon admitted with a tone of regret in his voice. He knew that he had messed up things between them and he had no idea how he was going to patch things up. Stefan was his brother and the term: "Bro's before hoes" should have been acknowledged and lived out when they had both realized that they had mutual feelings for Elena. But Elena had crawled under their skin like a disease.

"I feel awful." She sobbed.

Damon couldn't help but feel a smidgen of bitterness towards her. What did she have to worry about? Stefan was his brother , his own blood and he had repeated history by falling for the same woman again. There was nothing worse than betrayal between siblings, especially when things between him and Stefan were complicated.

"Well you shouldn't. You made your choice right? You're not having second doubts?" He asked, his voice laced with venom.

Huge crocodile tears rolled down Elena's olive skin. It was the first time Damon was being a jerk towards her. Since they had been together everything had been perfect and now that he was lashing out at her, she couldn't help but question if she had made the right choice. Was it the sire bond that had forced her to commit to Damon, and now that she was seeing him like this, she couldn't help but wish that Stefan was around.

"Of course not." She lied as she hiccupped.

Damon was an excellent poker player and he could see the bluff she was putting up. She was doubting them already after Stefan exited their lives. Did she really expect Stefan too stay on and be in the background while she got the best of both brothers? Was Peyton right?

Elena climbed off the bed and placed two tentative hands on either side of his face.

"I love you Damon." She leaned in and kissed him.

He responded out of habit but somehow her behavior was hitting a lot of home truths that he had been denying lately. Damon pulled back and looked at her brown eyes. He saw devotion and wiliness in her eyes. Devotion to him because he was her sire and wiliness because she would do anything he commanded and this too was because of the sire bond. The only way that he could be sure if her feelings were genuine was if she was human again and she could admit whether or not she loved him or not.

"I need to go." Damon stepped out of her embrace.

"What?" Elena asked puzzled and upset by his obvious rejection of her kiss.

She wasn't used to getting rejected by Damon of all people.

"I have to go and see an old friend." Damon picked up his cell from his bedside table and began searching for Peyton's number. There were things he needed to know and by being in her company she wouldn't be able to launch an attack on Elena, if that was her plan still.

"Who?"

Damon glanced towards Elena as he dialed the number and it went straight to voice mail.

"We need to talk. Call me when you get this message." Damon grabbed his leather jacket. "It's better that you don't know." He continued.

Elena stopped right in front of him before he could leave the room.

"No goodbye kiss?" She smiled.

Damon sighed and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Elena frowned but before she could question him he had already left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile ….

Caroline was paralyzed with fear as she screwed her eyes shut. If she didn't see what was happening then it wasn't happening. Except she could feel the slight rocking motion and it wasn't doing anything to calm the nerves in her stomach. She really didn't like heights. This was all Stefan's fault, she was going to kill him the minute they were on the ground again.

"Come on Caroline, it's not so high." Stefan placed an arm around her shoulder which caused their seat to rock more.

"Don't do that." Caroline shrieked as she opened her eyes, hyperventilating at the sight of the earth beneath her. She didn't know why they had to go on the Ferris wheel.

She hated the thing from her childhood days. When her parents were still married they had forced her to go on while they continued to argue. They figured it was best if their daughter was up high above them – but she had heard their fight from above.

"Look at me. Nothing can happen," Stefan pulled her closer towards his side and whispered, "You're a vampire, and you can't die by falling alright."

Caroline tucked her head in the crook of his neck. He smelled good.

"You so owe me a huge teddy bear." She mumbled into his neck.

Stefan chuckled softly as he stroked her head, running his fingers through her soft curls. Stefan was a sucker for carnivals. The atmosphere was intoxicating from the smell of giant pretzels, popping popcorn and sugary candy floss too the lights and sounds of the amusement rides and arcades. It reminded him that life was supposed to be fun. Taking a gamble and just rolling with the punches.

Once the Ferris wheel came to a stop and it was their turn to exit, he gently helped Caroline out of her seat as he loosed the seat belt buckle and tossed her over his shoulder. Caroline giggled as she was greeted to the sight of his jean covered bottom. She couldn't resist slapping him.

"Hey!" Stefan laughed as he returned the favor on her behind.

"You got a mighty fine hide back here." Caroline chortled.

Stefan walked with her over his shoulder until he reached the games section. He placed her gently on her feet before replying; "You are bootylicious my lady."

"Are you a Beyoncé fan?" Caroline teased.

"No not really but I seem to be quoting her quite a lot." Stefan moved toward a game, where the adjective was to throw the ball through the hoop five times in a row in order to win a giant stuffed animal.

Stefan paid the carnie once he spotted the stuffed animal he was going to get. Stefan easily passed the ball through the hoops as the carnie eyed him suspiciously before declaring him a winner. Stefan picked out the large lion stuffed animal.

He handed it over too Caroline who had a huge grin on her face.

"How did you guess?" Caroline hugged the stuffed animal closer to her body.

"Guess what?" Stefan put his hands in his jean pockets.

"That I wanted the lion."

"Oh that. Just picked the animal that reminded me of you. In my defense there was no monkey so I had to choose the lion." He said jokingly as she gave him her evil eye.

"Hahaha very funny."

"Well you're headstrong, tough and cheeky but on the inside you're a fluffy little fur ball. Cute as a button." Stefan placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the masses.

Caroline tried not to hyperventilate at his touch. He didn't mean anything by it.

"I always wanted a kitten." Caroline sighed softly.

Stefan glanced down at her.

"Why didn't you ever get one then?" He asked.

"My dad promised me one for my birthday. Except that year my parents got divorced and my dad's partner was allergic to cats. So I never got one."

Stefan hugged her closer.

"You'll get a cat one day and a picket fence with a handsome guy, ready to fall over his feet for you. I promise."

"That sounds perfect. Thanks for my lion and the panic attack. You've restored my faith in carnivals again. I enjoyed this one more than the last one."

Stefan knew she was referring to when she accidentally killed the carnival worker when she was still a newbie vampire, but even then when he was cleaning her up in the bathroom he could sense her determination and fight. She didn't want to become a monster so she fought it and resisted. She truly was one of a kind.

"You're welcome. I love carnivals. It reminds me of the times my father would take me and Damon to the local fairs in town. They weren't as exciting back then but we felt like a family." Stefan remarked quietly as he looked towards the sky.

"Family is important. I'm sorry that things are up in the air between you and Damon. But it will get better time. I promise you that." Caroline smiled as Stefan returned his gaze back to hers.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "He'll wake up one day and remember that you're his brother. That nothing can break you apart and he'll miss you. Damon might be an asshole but he's asshole of a brother who loves you. If it came between you and Elena, he would choose you."

Stefan didn't reply as they walked back towards the hotel they were staying the night at. The solitude evening brought with it closure and Stefan realized that Caroline was right. He was sure that in the future he and Damon could resolve their issues. They had agreed that when Elena had made her final choice that one would leave and the other would stay with her – but that hadn't exactly worked out because of Elena's situation.

Perhaps there was hope for them to be brothers again. He missed his older brother and he could never have faced eternity without him. He had been selfish when he had convinced Damon to turn. Stefan didn't want to be alone, his whole life he had been used to having his brother at his side. The two Salvatore brothers who were inseparable and had the belief that they could conquer the world together.

Once they reached the hotel, they separated as they moved into the elevator as they made their way up to their rooms. When the doors pinged open on their floor they stepped out and made it to their rooms which were next door to each other.

"So what you gonna name your friend?" Stefan asked when they came to a stop outside Caroline's room.

"Simba. Duh?" Caroline rolled her eyes playfully. "Thanks for tonight, it was really fun."

Stefan nodded before he moved closer towards Caroline. He lingered near her for a few seconds as if he was unsure of what he was going to do. Her breath hitched as his face came closer towards her. His lips touched her cheeks as he placed a kiss there.

"Goodnight Caroline." He whispered before he stepped back, breaking the connection that had surrounded them like a force field bubble.

"Night Stefan." Caroline croaked as she still felt the pull between them. The attraction and inner longing that was urging her to be pulled in closer towards him. It scared her, and she quickly fumbled her way through her hotel door before closing it behind her. She slid down the door defeated and exhausted by their interaction. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same.

**An: Thank you so much for the reviews! It really helps with the motivation to keep this story going **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"You and me it's not going to happen. I'm sorry" Stefan walked past her towards Elena.

They embraced and kissed passionately in front of her. They showed no remorse for her feelings or her presence. Once they pulled away their lips separating with an audible pop, did they look at her. Deep belly rumbles of laughter escaped them. Caroline couldn't move her feet were cemented to the ground as they came closer towards her, hand in hand they walked as she tried in vain to move, to escape from them.

"I'll always win Care. He'll always be mine." Elena said in a tone of menace as Damon appeared by her side.

"Little Barbie Caroline all alone. I told you she wouldn't make it as one of us. Do us a favor Stefan and stake her." Damon tossed a wooden stake towards Stefan.

"No Stefan. Please don't do this!" Caroline shrieked as he moved closer towards her.

Stefan's face morphed and suddenly it was not Stefan standing in front of her but, the ripper and he was eyeing her with ferocious hunger in his eye. His aim was clear, he was going to kill her and there was nothing that she could do.

"It will always be her." Stefan growled out, fangs protruding as he lunged and pierced the stake in her heart.

Caroline sprang out of bed immediately and took on a defensive position as she scanned the darkened room. Adrenalin was coursing through her veins, her breathing was rapid as she waited for an attack to ensue. She waited and waited until reality sunk in. It was only a dream.

Just like that her body sank into a heap on the floor. Her body was crashing down from the shock and the intense reaction that she had to the dream. It had felt so real. Caroline shivered as she tucked herself into a ball on the ground. A cold sweat had broken out over her skin as if she had contracted a bad cold.

Why the hell would her subconscious play tricks on her like that? Was it trying to send her a warning that anything with Stefan would all end down to his feelings for Elena? How was she to compete with that? She could never compare when it came to Elena. Caroline knew that in the end she would lose him to Elena; he would always love Elena and she would just be second best.

It could have been minutes or even hours that she lay like a statue on the floor until she decided that enough was enough. She couldn't lie on the floor and think of something that didn't even exist something that was never going to happen in the future. Caroline pulled herself off the floor and made her way back into her bed. The sooner she got a grip on herself the better. Perhaps it was just old lust and emotions running through her – she had always been the romantic one. Falling in love with the idea of love, thinking that all men were princes and she was princess waiting for him to carry her off into the sunset. Yeah right, life was so not like that and it was time that she caught a wakeup call.

Elena had decided that perhaps she should attend school. After all she had missed a few days as of lately and she had come to terms that she had missed her old school environment. After all she wasn't likely going to repeat high school ever again – she couldn't do the whole thing all over again. She wasn't a masochistic and besides Damon had been extremely abrupt with her the last time she had seen him and he hadn't returned any of her calls.

Elena was walking through the hall way of the school, it was desolate seeing that class had started fifteen minutes ago, except there was a lone figure kneeling in the hallway picking up scattered pieces of paper that had obviously escaped her file.

"Here let me help." Elena moved forward and came to a stop beside the girl.

"Oh thank you. I'm so clumsy and on my first day no less." Elena noted that girl had short blonde hair and that she was rather pretty up close. She helped pick up the last few scattered things.

"Where you from?" Elena asked once they had finished collecting everything. The girl neatly tucked her things in her file before turning and facing Elena.

"New York." The girl answered as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're from the big city? Wow! Mystic Falls must seem minute compared to New York." Elena conversationally said.

"Huge adjustment." The girl agreed as she smiled. "Do you happen to know where Mr. David's English Class is?"

"Third class room down the left hand side. I'll walk you there." Elena offered as they walked in silence towards the classroom.

They came to a stop outside the class. Elena smiled and gestured towards the door.

"Here we go. I'm Elena by the way."

The girl smiled.

"Thank you Elena. I really appreciate it and my name's Peyton." Peyton tried not to smile like the cat that caught the canary.

Elena nodded.

"Peyton. Cool name. If you need any help or you want to talk I'm always around." Elena offered

"Sure. That will be great. At least I'll know one person then."

Elena smiled and proceeded to move off towards her class. Unaware that the new acquaintance she had just made had not entered her English class and instead had vanished into thin air.

Stefan awoke to an unusual feeling. To be exact it wasn't a feeling but more of a state of mind. He felt composed and free. His spirit was whole and intact and for the first time in a long time he could say that he awoke happy and almost life like again. As if he was human again.

Stefan was no fool. This new bound happiness had something to do with Caroline. He had told her that she was like a light – it only hit him now that what he had said had more than truth behind it, it was a fact. Caroline Forbes had a gift, a very strange and sometimes questionable gift. It was a gift none the less, she could bring reason back into play, make everything seem brand new again. Stefan reached for his phone and turned the hand held device on. Instantly the screen filled up with message pop ups. All from Elena, except one. Damon had been looking for him. Stefan felt his heart sink, had something happened? He knew that Damon would not call for no reason; certainly not to check up on him. Damon understood the agreement they had. No phone calls unless it's urgent.

Stefan dialed his brother and waited.

"Finally. I phoned you like ten hours ago." Damon's snarly voice answered.

"I see that. What's going on?" Stefan asked as he lifted himself off the bed.

"Are you alone? Have you stepped out of the room yet?" Damon asked.

Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I'm alone. Why would I need to step out the room?"

"Oh I figured you and Forbes were rolling in the hay, boinking, bumping and grinding," Damon chuckled as Stefan interrupted him.

"Damon." He said annoyed.

"Doing some Bed – pressing, having a quick poke here and there …" Damon continued amused.

Stefan however was not amused.

"Damon I'm going to hang up now." Stefan growled out annoyed.

"Hmmm so I'm guessing you didn't have yourself a slice of Forbes's pie?"

"No Damon. I'm not as lecherous as you."

"Yes I know. I just thought you would be getting your hanky panky on. But I guess not. "

"Seriously why did you phone?" Stefan ignored his brother's bait.

"Well speaking of hanky panky, uh one of my former play mates has made contact with me. Let's just say she's really pissed with me." Damon grumbled.

"Really? Why would she be mad with you?" Stefan spat out sarcastically.

"Save the sarcasm for the professionals. It's not amateur night." Damon replied.

"What must I do about your ex fling?" Stefan fell back into bed, he feared that he was going to get a serious headache once this conversation was over.

"Technically not a fling. More of a ten year thing." Damon casually replied.

Stefan burst out laughing.

"Peyton." He sufficed

"Yes. I'm glad you find this amusing."

"I knew there was a reason I liked her." Stefan continued laughing as he recalled the feisty blonde his brother had gotten involved with.

"Yes well she wants to go after Elena. To prove some pathetic point." Damon growled out.

"And what point would that be brother?" Stefan asked.

"That Elena is like Katherine." Damon mumbled faintly, but Stefan grasped his words.

"Hmm." Stefan replied nonchalantly.

"Ridiculous right?" Damon argued.

"She's not exactly wrong is she? You're scared Peyton's right?" Stefan turned the tables on Damon.

"No. She's wrong." Damon bit out.

"I'm not interested Damon. Whatever is going on between you two again; I really don't want to know." Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There is nothing going on with me and Peyton!" Damon answered flummoxed before he continued, "I'm telling you this because she might go after Elena and she isn't responding to my phone calls so I have no idea where she is."

Damon sounded frantic. Stefan knew that when it came to denial, Damon was in the deep end. He knew that Damon could never really truly admit to his feelings about Peyton. Funnily enough when Stefan met her, he was convinced that Damon had met his match. Peyton was charming, fun and she had a knack for getting into trouble. Harmless trouble which is why he wasn't convinced that she would go out of her way and potentially injure Elena. It seemed like she just wanted to make a point.

Stefan should have felt inclined to worry about Elena's safety, but truthfully he couldn't find in him to really care. Peyton was right. Elena is Katherine and Katherine is Elena. No science in the world could prove this but when has science ever really been right?

"It's not my problem Damon." Stefan answered.

"What?" Damon almost shrieked out aloud.

"Elena is your problem now. I'm moving on." Stefan replied effortlessly.

"Stefan don't play games with me now."

"I'm not. I'm being a hundred percent truthful right now."

"Have you lost your mind? A potentially dangerous vampire is out for Elena and you don't care?" Damon growled out.

"You can solve the problem. Just do the Lexi move. Kill her. Then she's out of your life for good." Stefan answered coldly.

"I can't do that Stefan." Damon replied after a moment of complete silence.

"I know." Stefan knew Damon could never kill Peyton.

"I'm sorry you know." Damon sighed.

"What for?"

"I took Lexi away from you and Elena. I'm not a very good big brother am I?"

Stefan swallowed the hurt down before he replied: "We make mistakes Damon. I can't hate you for the rest of my life."

"Such a Gandhi thing to say." Damon said as he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Perhaps but he was right you know?"

"I guess I better sort this mess out myself right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh well um enjoy your trip with Barbie and if she gets too much just snap her neck." Damon snorted.

Stefan couldn't help the small smile that came over him.

"Caroline is perfect the way she is." Stefan answered.

Damon remained silent before Stefan spoke again:

"Say Hi to Peyton for me. Tell her she still owes me."

"What does she owe you?" Damon asked puzzled.

"Don't worry, she'll know." Stefan hung up.

Stefan breathed in deeply. Siblings – can't live with them, can't live without them he thought.

**An: Wow! Thank you guys for such an awesome response to the last chapter. I am so grateful for my amazing readers – you all keep me going! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Damon was pretty sure that if vampirism didn't come with anti-ageing properties then he would surely have a head full of grey hairs. Peyton had been ignoring his calls, texts and threats. Then again he should have figured that the woman had a mind of her own – she was extremely free willed and could not be controlled easily. Qualities that he admired and loathed at the same time.

He figured that Alaric was having a good chuckle at him now. He always seemed to love it when Damon couldn't get a hold of a female situation. If anything he probably would have suggested to Damon that they head off to the Grill and take a night cap – which probably would have been emptying the Grill's liquor stock. It happened, not so often but occasionally enough that it would turn into a habit where he would think of his friend. He missed Alaric and sometimes he just needed someone to remind him of who he was.

Damon's cell rang, breaking his inner turmoil and depression of losing the closest thing he had to a friend. He didn't recognize the number but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He answered.

"You just couldn't stay away?" Peyton's voice rang through down the line.

"Peyton!" Damon hissed before continuing, "Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts?"

Peyton laughed.

"Quid pro quo Damon."

"Don't start with that shit. I've had enough of the whole theological, mystical fantasy world. It's time that we got down to the bare facts." Damon retorted.

"Bare facts huh? Well I'm wearing nighties at the moment, what are you wearing?" Peyton whispered out using her best seductive voice.

"I uh …," Damon stuttered before getting a grip on himself, "You know that's not what I meant right?"

"Oh but it could be so much fun if you did mean it that way."

Damon sighed out in aggravation.

"Look we have to hash this out and I'd prefer if it was just you and me. Nobody else. You obviously want revenge so I'm giving you a chance to take out all your anger on me."

"How chivalrous of you Damon. Elena has really turned you into a sap. Just like Katherine did. Isn't that odd?" Peyton added maliciously, trying to hit a nerve in Damon's so called suit of armor that voided him from having any emotion.

"I'm not a sap and Katherine nor Elena did not turn me into one." He replied defensively.

Peyton clicked her tongue before speaking:

"That's what you think but deep down we both know you're acting like such a wimp. Caving down to the pressure."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed because you had to. It was the only way Elena would ever be able to look at you. You've had to slip on a face and pretend you're something you're not."

Damon swallowed before replying.

"This is me." He said hesitantly

"Really? You don't sound so sure."

"Look Peyton what can I do to get you to stop with this vendetta thing you have going on?" Damon asked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. The real Damon wouldn't hesitate he would act. So come and get me." Peyton purred out.

"Are you talking about me killing you or sleeping with you?" He queried.

"Maybe both could work for you. Get a chance to have some real fun in the sack without holding back on the kink that I know you like and then you can kill me afterwards knowing that you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

"Maybe I'll just skip to the killing part?"

"If that's the way you want it?" Peyton coyly asked.

"I do."

"I'll come buy tomorrow evening. We can butt heads and then you can make your choice."

"Fine."

"Night Damon. I'm looking forward to seeing you." Peyton ended the call.

Damon growled out in frustration as he tossed his phone against the wall and watched as it detracted into small shards of plastic. Elena who had just entered the boarding house, heard the noise and decided to go and investigate. She came across a very distraught Damon and his precious cell that now lay scattered around his bedroom floor.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she moved forward towards Damon.

Damon ran a hand through his hair – a tell-tale sign that something was bothering him.

"Nothing." He answered gruffly.

"This can't be nothing Damon!" Elena whined out as she gestured towards the floor.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Damon spat out as he began collecting his cell's parts off the floor.

"I'm your girlfriend." Elena spoke quietly.

"So?" Damon straightened up and deposited the shards of plastic onto his bedside table.

Elena crossed her arms defensively.

"What do you mean so? Do you not want me here?"

Damon hesitated. He didn't want her here for a lot of reasons, seeing that she was the cause for his current dilemma. So no, he did not want her here but how could he tell her that?

"Of course I do but I just have a lot on my plate." He lied as he sat down on his bed.

Elena took a seat next to him and reached for his hand.

"You've been acting different for a while now." She stroked his hand lovingly, however Damon did not return the gesture.

"Have I?" He answered sarcastically.

"I know it has something to do with Stefan." She asked as she tried to goad an answer from him that was genuine and sincere.

Damon pulled his hand out of hers and glared at her.

"I'm sure you would just love it to be all about Stefan?"

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Stefan this, Stefan that and we can't let Stefan go. Why can't you let him go? Why the hell do you need him to stick around? I thought you chose me?" Damon shouted as he stood up, the adrenalin was coursing through his veins now.

"I did choose you, but it doesn't mean things with me and Stefan have ended properly."

"What the hell does that mean? You broke up with him then the next day you and I slept together. That pretty much severed anything that you had going on with him."

Elena stood and hugged herself.

"It's not like that. I loved him, I still love him but I love you more and it's just confusing." She whispered out.

"Why is it so confusing then?" Damon asked

Elena didn't reply as she looked down at the carpet beneath her feet.

"Do you think the sire bond made you like this? Are you hoping that if you take the cure you will realize that maybe you never really loved me and it was Stefan all this time?"

Elena glanced up at him.

"I don't know." She replied quietly.

Damon frowned before he made his way towards the door. Elena's voice stopped him before he could exit.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Damon didn't turn back when he replied:

"Get in touch with me when you realize what you want. I'm done being strung along." He exited leaving Elena standing in the middle of his room, all on her own.

**An: No Steroline in this chapter …. But I promise next chapter will be nothing but Steroline and hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Thank you to all my amazing readers on the last chapter **** Next chapter coming up soon **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**An: As promised a whole chapter dedicated to Steroline. Thanks again for all the feedback on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The air smelt of salty sea waves, crystal sands and sun soaked rays. Caroline didn't know how she sensed those things but she just did. Lying on a beach, soaking up the rays was definitely something a doctor should start prescribing. Her endorphins were sky high and she felt like anything was possible; heck she was even considering going for her first surf lesson. But she didn't need to rush; she had all the time in the world to do whatever she felt like. It was alright if she was undecided now because she had infinity to discover what she wanted to do or where she wanted to go.

Lying on a lounger and simply chilling in the sun seemed like the best possible thing to do right now. She literally wanted the stress and confusion to melt away, she didn't want to deal with her heart strings at the moment. They were strung out and on their last chord. She shimmied her way up so that she could sit up straight. She reached for her mimosa and sipped away as she watched her fellow beach goers. Families settling down for the day, tucking into their lunches under the cabanas. Young couple strolling along the sea shore while youngsters ran between them; eager to get into the water. Nothing was wrong with this scene. No impending doom or monsters of the night, it was exactly the way it always was. Perfect.

It was a shame that Stefan had not joined her on the beach. He was more interested in the Indie Rock Festival that was going on in the middle of town. In a way it was good that they were taking a time out from each other but at the same time Caroline was missing his company. They had spent the whole morning apart and it was now mid –afternoon and perhaps she could sacrifice the rest of her day listening and participating in the things he liked. Friends did that for each other. She could remember being dragged to a hockey game because Elena was playing and there was the time that she went with Bonnie to watch some lame movie about time travel or space travel? She couldn't be sure which one but either way she had done it for her friends and now she needed to do it for Stefan.

So with content sigh she slipped on her black sundress over her bikini, packed her towel into her beach bag and proceeded to cross on to the boardwalk that lead into town. As she got closer towards the town she could hear the throbbing beat of a base and the electrical cackle of energy sifting through out. It was strange too think that this was the energy that Stefan thrived on – after all he was rather reclusive and quiet but then again it made complete sense that this was his playground.

Caroline was moving with ease between the crowds on the street when she spotted Stefan walking up towards her unaware of her. When he did look up her he frowned when he saw her.

"Where you off to?" Caroline asked once they were in perfect range with each other.

Stefan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I was coming to find you. Thought I'd spend some time at the beach." He answered as he held up his left hand revealing to her a towel.

Caroline smiled. A part of her knew that he must have been feeling the same way because he was not a fan of the beach – which surprised her because he clearly had a body to flaunt. However it strangely was a Stefan thing. It made him who he was.

"Well I was on my way to a rock show. I was missing my companion you know?" She admitted.

Stefan quirked an eyebrow.

"You're really planning on going there." He pointed behind his back towards the festival.

"Yip." Caroline nodded determined, "Let's go!" she shouted out before grabbing Stefan's right hand and dragging the bewildered man towards the festival.

The afternoon skies transformed from its hue of light blue to the purple velvet shade of evening. Lights from the podiums and street lamps were the only source of light among an otherwise darkened mass of bodies moving in sync to the music being performed. Diligently Stefan had not strayed when Caroline had decided to shake things up (her words not his) when she began drinking. Instead he gained amusement from her sudden enthusiasm and enjoyment.

She was currently twirling around in circles, her black sundress flapping about as she sang along with the lead musician. Her blonde tresses were tucked underneath a giant floppy sun hat that she had procured earlier. Caroline had stubbornly declined to take it off so the usually very chic woman he had come to know looked rather misplaced but he didn't mind.

"Dance with me." Caroline shouted enthusiastically as she threw two limp like arms around Stefan's neck.

Stefan steadied her by placing a hand on either side of her waist. The sweet smell of vodka, lime and vanilla engulfed his olfactory nerves. He couldn't help but inhale deeply, drinking in the scent that was Caroline.

"I think you're drunk." He stated as she began swaying absentmindedly.

She stopped her swaying and stood on her tippy toes to whisper into his ear:

"I know. Don't tell. Shhh." She giggled as she fell forward, losing her balance until she was literally pressed up against him.

"Maybe we should go home then?" Stefan queried as he straightened her up.

Caroline shook her head like a disobedient child.

"No. First we dance." She slurred out.

"Caroline you know I don't like to dance."

"Oh come on! Shake that sexy ass for me! Please?" She complained, jumping up and down like a Duracell bunny.

Stefan conceded and decided that it was best to submit to her request. It wasn't exactly unreasonable and besides he needed to live a little and just give in now and then.

"Alright." He said as he pulled away and twirled her around in a circle.

Caroline laughed joyfully and soon the pair were dancing separately and then together depending when the mood struck them. They laughed whenever the other pulled some peculiar move and applauded one another as if they were deviant little children discovering something new for the first time.

Caroline was enjoying some of Stefan's outdated moves when suddenly he pulled her in close and tipped her back like in one of the romantic cliché scenes that she had seen in countless movies. She giggled when her hat toppled to the ground, as she stared up at him, into his eyes that held some lure over her.

Stefan pulled her up when he noticed that her gleeful face had suddenly turned somber.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Dizzy and frankly very drunk, Caroline began stumbling away from Stefan. Away from his attractiveness. Her sexual induced inventions were confusing her and scaring her at the same time. But she wasn't lucid enough to think clearly so she just pushed and shoved her way past the masses towards the exits. Stefan followed her closely as he noted that she was making her way towards the beach front.

"Caroline! Where are you going?" He asked as they found themselves on the squishy cool sands of the beach.

Caroline stopped and pivoted.

"I want to swim."

"Now?" He asked puzzled as she proceeded to pull off her sundress until she was standing in her black bikini.

She remained silent and before he could do or say anything, she took off with vamp speed and dived into the sea. The sea consumed her and because of her drunken state, she battled to fend off the sets of waves that knocked her. Caroline began too struggle when she felt herself getting pulled further out , panic was flooding her even though rationally she knew that she couldn't drown.

A set of strong muscular arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her up towards the surface. She spluttered and joked out water that had seeped into her lungs. Stefan pulled her closer and parted her hair away from her face so that he could check to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" He asked panicked. He hadn't expected her to leap into the turbulent sea quite so eagerly but then again she had a way of taking him by surprise.

Once Caroline had managed to compose herself, she breathed out raggedly:

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just tell me when you plan on doing something like that again." Stefan chuckled, his grip on her not slacking.

Caroline only noted now that he was shirtless and that her body was pressed up towards his chest. Stefan hadn't failed to notice the sudden predicament either as her nearly naked bust was merged with his. Caroline hesitantly placed her hands on either side of his chest. She could feel his breath pulling in and out beneath the muscle. Shyly she glanced up towards his face.

"I really want to kiss you." She slurred out in a hushed tone.

"Caroline …"

It was as far as Stefan got before she surged forward and bought their mouths together. Stefan couldn't stop the magnetic pull that latched on to him as he returned her kiss. He knew it was wrong and that he should stop immediately, but he couldn't find it in him to pull away from her soft lips. The soft smacking of lips, the hush of the sea and their heavy breathing was the only thing they could hear in the bubble that had formed around them.

They pulled away several times only to catch their breath but nothing could stop the force that was causing their lips to meet time and time again. Hazily Caroline pulled away after countless times of repetition. She watched as Stefan finally opened his eyes and gazed down at her. Feeling faint her eyes sagged and suddenly she was taken in by darkness. Stefan quickly cradled her neck with one hand and reached under until he managed to lift her unconscious body out of the water.

Once he reached the shore, he laid out his towel and placed Caroline on it, before drying her off promptly, denying his bodies lustful intentions before slipping on her dress. He pulled his shirt over his head and for the first time he realized what had just happened. He had kissed her, not once but multiple times. His best friend, his light source and his ex's best friend.

What the hell did they just do?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**An: So sorry for the delay my awesome readers. Had a productive week – finally left the family nest and on to bigger ventures. However that is no excuse for neglecting Steroline! Will try my best to keep my updates regular. Thank you again for all the support and thank you to the newcomers – can't believe how lucky I am to have amazing readers and reviewers.**

Peyton was lying soaked in the warmth of the bath , sipping champagne and thinking about the predicament that she had got herself involved in. She was chasing after something that was either going to go one way or another.

Knock. Knock.

Peyton sighed. She suspected it was room service. Not that she had ordered anything, she was after all seeing Damon later that evening. She pulled on her white fluffy robe, and made her way cross the room. She pulled the door open and was startled by who stood there. Klaus.

"Hello Peyton. I hope I'm not disturbing?" He asked as he moved pass a shell shocked Peyton.

However she gathered herself before answering:

"I didn't expect you to be here. Checking up on me brother?" She sighed.

Klaus seated himself on the crème couch and glanced up at his sister. Yes, Peyton was his father's daughter. The sister who had survived Mikael's violent attack on her family. When Klaus happened upon her, he knew instantly that she was his sister. He had turned her once he discovered that she had not inherited the werewolf curse. She was the sister he treasured most, which is why no one was to know about their connection. He feared that he would lose her.

"You're my treasure. I need to make sure you're fine." He cleared his throat, as Peyton moved over towards the bed. She flopped down on to the bed before quirking an eyebrow at him.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked suspiciously.

Klaus chuckled.

"I keep tabs on you. Especially when I know you're near him."

Peyton swallowed nervously. Klaus was never happy about her relationship with Damon. He loathed the Salvatore brother.

"It's none of your concern, Klaus." She answered.

"Yes it is. I need to know that you're happy? Last time I checked, Damon Salvatore caused you a lot of pain."

Peyton ran a hand through her hair before scowling at him.

"I don't need your protection. I'm your dirty secret, so treat me like one. Go lavish attention on Rebekah." She scowled.

"You're not my dirty secret, Peyton. I do not wish you any harm. It's better if people believe that you died all those years ago. I have enemies and I always will. I don't want to hurt you like I did with my other siblings."

Peyton moved off the bed until she was next to her brother.

"I know. I won't do anything foolish and mention my true parentage to Damon. He needs to face some home truths. That's all. Nothing else."

Klaus nodded pleased with her answer. He placed a gentle kiss to her temple, before getting up and heading towards the door.

"I can't linger for too long. I have business to attend to. If anything goes wrong or you want me, you know what to do," Klaus said before exiting the room.

Peyton frowned and swung an arm over her face.

'So many lies covered up by more lies.' She thought.

Now wasn't the right time. She couldn't face Damon. She hadn't perfected her plan yet and until she did – only then could she see him. She needed to cut her emotions off from him, she couldn't love somebody who didn't love her in return.

Stefan was accustomed to guilt. Being a vampire meant having to live under a constant veil, hiding the pain and loss. Dealing with things that no one could possibly understand. Sometimes he wish he could forget the things he did. There were far too many crimes he had committed and he surmised that his punishment would be that he could never forget.

Sitting in a hotel room, looking upon her, he realized the enormity of what had happened. Yes it was a kiss. Caroline was drunk and in her state she had kissed him. The fault came from him – he had kissed her back. He had not stopped it, because deep down he knew that he wanted to have someone else's lips upon his own. Not too feel isolated and alone, but loved and cherished. Except he was certain that he didn't want Caroline to be a rebound or even a potential love interest. Stefan couldn't risk the chance that if things went south – then he wouldn't have his friend. He would lose Caroline. That was an option that he was just not willing to risk.

Except now he was left with choices. If Caroline remembered the night's events then he would have to tell her that it was just a mistake. A harmless mistake. Even though he knew there was nothing harmless about it. He had never kissed Lexi in his life time and he was convinced that if he ever did try to pucker his lips to her – she would have buried him alive. But that was his relationship with Lexi, he never could look at her as another girl – he saw her as his sibling, his equal.

There was also the possibility that Caroline would wake up with no knowledge of the night's events. Then there would be a dilemma. Would he risk is and tell her the truth? Besides, what feelings did Caroline have for him? Was it possible that she had been feeling something more and he hadn't been aware of it?

Caroline stirred. Stefan's breath caught in his throat. Caroline's eye's drifted open slowly as she took in her surroundings. It took her awhile to get her bearings right but she relaxed the minute she saw Stefan sitting on the opposite bed. He was frowning at her. Oops. Perhaps she should just go back to bed. Clearly she had upset him – although she had no clue what she did. Last night was a blank screen.

"Um… Morning I guess?" She pulled herself up into a sitting position, immediately the vertigo feeling struck her and she collapsed back into bed. She really did go overboard last night with the booze.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked, although he was sure that she was feeling worse for wear.

She certainly looked it. Her fair skin, looked sullen and sickly and the brightness in her eyes was misted with a foggy haze.

Caroline groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Like a Metallica concert is playing in my head. What happened?"

Stefan sighed as he eased himself off the bed. He went over to his cupboard and pulled out a bottle of pain killers. He placed them on her bedside table.

"You drank quite a lot at the concert and then afterwards you decided to go for a late night swim. You're a very interesting drunk."

"So much for being your sober companion. I'm sorry." She muttered, as she popped the pain killers into her mouth and swallowed.

Stefan frowned at her.

"You don't have to apologize." Stefan answered.

"Then why are you mad at me?" Caroline asked, she was sure that he was upset with her. Although she wasn't sure it was about the drinking, or something she did or said.

"I'm not mad, Care." He sighed, before returning to his bed.

'Did he just call me Care?' He never calls her by her nickname. Never. Either he was drunk or she had one mighty hangover that was effecting her hearing.

"Are you sure? I have a tendency to be very dark and bleak when I'm drunk. I didn't say anything about Elena and you or anything like that?"

Stefan shook his head.

"No. You were just having fun. No harm done." He lied. He couldn't tell her the truth now. It would be wrong to bring it up when she was having her neurotic attack. He decided it would be best to keep her calm for the time being.

"Oh good. I would hate for things to be awkward between us." She said relieved.

Stefan however did not reply.

"So where's our next stop?" She asked awkwardly.

Things were awkward, despite her saying so. She knew she must have said something about Elena and Stefan was just being Stefan and not telling her, so that he wouldn't upset her. That was just his style. He was always more concerned about the people around him, that he would neglect to take his own feelings in account.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" He answered, keen to steer the conversation away from the previous night's events.

Caroline this time, successfully pulled herself up without falling back down again. At least the room wasn't spinning so much.

"Perhaps it time I start thinking about the future. You know, college and stuff."

Stefan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"You want to go scouting? College scouting?" He asked, his voice laced with shock.

Caroline shrugged.

"Blame it on the alcohol. I mean we don't have to. It was just a suggestion."

"No. It's actually a great idea. Perhaps I should start thinking about school as well."

"Really?" She asked.

"I haven't been to college in a while. Maybe now's the right time to see what my options are." He did need to start thinking about his future.

Now that Elena was out of the picture. Not that his mind was on Elena, when Caroline suddenly pulled the sheets off her body. The night before he had redressed her into her summer dress. But now it looked rumpled and too seductive. It was as if fate was tempting him. He needed to get control of his feelings, otherwise it wouldn't be the ripper doing something destructive, it would be him.

"Great! It's good to be focused." Caroline excitedly jabbered, unaware of Stefan's inner dilemma.

"Yeah. Focused." He nervously swallowed as he watched her retreat into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Damon wasn't used to being stood up. It hadn't happened to him before and he wasn't amused that it had happened now. He assumed that Peyton was playing mind tricks on him. And truthfully it was working. He'd never felt so out of depth before. Damon wasn't a patient man, so he could not sit around and wait for Peyton's next move.

So he had set out to find her instead. It had been surprisingly simple. He had gone to Liz and asked her to trace the number that Peyton was using and within minutes he had her location. It was too easy. Was she going to ambush him when he knocked on her hotel door? He didn't know what to expect, so when he knocked on the door later that afternoon, he was surprised to find her casually dressed without another presence around.

"Damon." She greeted.

"Expecting me?" He queried.

He tried to be discreet as he looked past her shoulder. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly.

"I stood you up. I know how much that frustrates you when things don't work out as planned." She shrugged dismissively.

"Yes it does. Are you going to let me in?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Depends. Are you going to behave?" She asked seductively.

Damon smirked.

"I think we both know the answer to that." He matched her tone.

"Excellent." She purred. She stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

Damon walked in and took in the room's surroundings. Perhaps she wasn't planning to ambush him here. However that was Peyton. She was unpredictable and cunning. A girl after his own heart if he was being honest with himself. He shouldn't be thinking things like that. Not when he had Elena. She was the love of his life, well at least he thought she was. In fact that was something he wasn't sure about. If anything that seemed to be the biggest hurdle at the moment. Not Peyton.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Straight to the point. I like it." Peyton seated herself on the couch.

"Peyton… What do want from me? An apology? Hate sex?" Damon asked.

Peyton felt a pang of sympathy in her chest when she noticed the complete and utter confusion on Damon's handsome face. He truly did seem like he had been thrown into the deep end. But she couldn't let him get to her, not now.

"I wouldn't say no to any of those. But it wouldn't change anything. I've come here with a plan." She answered.

"What is the plan then, Peyton? Are you planning on killing Elena or me?" He asked, somewhat flustered.

Peyton James had a way of crawling under his skin and right now he could swear that she had completely overtaken control of his body.

"Neither actually. Besides it's a surprise. I don't want to spoil the ending for you because as you know a magician never reveals his tricks. So mine will remain hidden."

"I don't like surprises or magic tricks." Damon sneered.

Peyton crossed her legs. Damon couldn't help but look at her shapely legs. Memories of those legs sprung up unwelcomed in his mind and he had to try his hardest not to let the evidence of his arousal show. However, Peyton had noticed the flare of lust in his eyes. She decided to toy with him.

"Really? Last I can recall, you liked my last surprise. The Eifel tower? We did some despicable things that night." She teased.

Oh he remembered all right. It had been something of a whirlwind night.

"This is a waste of time. I'm leaving. If you're not planning on killing Elena or me, then I guess there is no harm to be done." Damon shook his head, before he pivoted towards the door.

The tension in the room was crackling and if he stayed any longer. He knew that he would snap and lose control.

"Exactly. No harm. How is things between you and Elena now?" Peyton stood up and watched as Damon's frame came to a stop. He turned to face her.

"Fine." He answered.

"Liar. Your eyes bulge when you lie. The cracks are starting to show aren't they?"

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I know you. Spend ten years with you. Learned all your secrets and your tells." She replied.

Damon frowned.

"Well that was my biggest mistake; thinking you were a friend. Someone I could trust. Turns out you're just like the rest, manipulative, selfless and greedy." He answered.

Peyton's mask fell just for a second and Damon could see that he had hurt her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He was about to apologize but Peyton spoke before he could.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Perhaps you should leave now." She said. Her voice was as cold as steel as she turned and walked into the ensuite. She slammed the door shut.

Damon stayed for a few seconds. Convinced that she would appear again but when she didn't he knew that she was waiting for him to leave. For the first time, Peyton didn't want him around. And that hurt him – and he wasn't sure why it did.

The met steps was crowded as usual. Tourists and students flocked the steps. The industrial sounds of the city were heightened and Caroline couldn't help flinching every time she heard the honk of a hooter or the rumbles of construction nearby. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on a task, and that task was drinking her Starbucks coffee without messing on herself. Stefan was seated beside her. Quiet as usual, however this time he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"So your verdict?" He asked, when he caught her staring at him.

"No." She answered.

"No? Why?" Stefan asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes before placing her Styrofoam cup beside her. Trying to multi task in this city with heightened everything was just too complicated. Stefan however didn't seem too phased by the noise of the city. He had become accustomed to it over the years.

"Did you see the state of that dorm? It looked like a promo for girls gone wild." She flayed her arms out in exaggeration. She couldn't help that she spoke with her body as well. Her body had a mind of its own sometimes.

"Caroline…" Stefan scolded gently, although secretly he was amused by her reaction.

"Don't Caroline me. NYU needs to get the scolding stare. Ugh." She glared at him.

"There are other schools. Plenty of them." He shrugged.

"I just don't like it here."

"You don't?" Stefan couldn't mask his shock. He was convinced that Caroline would fall in love with the city.

Caroline sighed before she answered:

"Everything's to fast and overwhelming. It's not me. I mean I'm definitely coming here when its fashion week but otherwise it's just not the place for me."

Stefan nodded.

"I understand. We'll just keep looking. Perhaps we'll look in Seattle or Texas. Wherever. The world is your oyster really." He answered.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Caroline replied.

Stefan gave her a puzzled look.

"College scouting. I don't even know what I want to do with my life. Before all this happened, I wanted to be a writer. Work at some huge fashion magazine. I mean if I was still human, I'd jump for this opportunity to live here. But…" She hesitated.

"You've changed, so inevitably your ambitions and dreams changed as well. Maybe you're trying too hard to hold on to the old you. What does the new you want?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." She grumbled

"Think about it." He nudged her shoulder with his. It was the first time he had touched her since she kissed him.

"I'd want to see the world first. Live in different places and just get lost in them."

"You can do that. You'd just have to let her go." He referred to her former self.

"It's not the only person I risk losing." She answered.

"Who else?" He asked.

"Everyone at home. Because when it's all said and done, years would have passed and things would be different. I want to be human again but I'm scared that I would turn back into my old self." Caroline said.

She was afraid of change. Scared of the unanswered. It was one of the reasons why she was fighting her emotions. She couldn't let Stefan know about her sudden attraction to him because she feared that he would reject her, not only as a lover but as her friend. Caroline didn't want to lose him. Not now, not when she had lost so many things already.

"No you wouldn't. You're stronger and more independent now. You don't cave to people's expectations anymore. You set the rules now." Stefan reached forward and clasped her hand in his.

Caroline smiled at him before she pulled him in close and gave him a hug. Stefan froze at the contact. He didn't know what to feel. His mind told him it was wrong to think of her, as if she was his girlfriend. But his body rebelled at the thought – it craved her warmth.

"Thank You." Caroline whispered into Stefan's neck.

"What for?" Stefan choked out.

"For being the person you are." She replied.

**An: Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

**An: Early update for my amazing readers. I have also published a new story called – Problematic Situation and yes it is another Stefan and Caroline story. So check it out and no I have not abandoned Beginning of Love – I just have so much inspiration because I'm getting all angsty waiting for Vampire Diaries to return.**

Elena was seated in the grill. She had needed time to get her priorities straight and truthfully she had been avoiding Damon since their fall out. He had been blunt and to the point and for the first time she couldn't answer his question. What did she really have with him? Was it love or lust? Elena scrolled through her contact list on her phone – stopping at the Salvatore brother's names. Who was she supposed to call – the bigger question however was who was she supposed to choose?

Peyton walked into the grill when she spotted Elena sitting in a corner booth. A frown marred her features as she looked at her phone. Peyton's curiosity was piqued. She made her way over towards her, making sure to slip into character before coming to a stop next to Elena's table.

"Elena? Right? Sorry I'm not so good with names." She apologized falsely. She couldn't let her catch on that she knew exactly who she was.

Elena glanced up, startled.

"Oh hey … Peyton." She smiled fondly at her.

"And evidently you are good with names." Peyton grinned.

"Do you want to sit down?" Elena offered. She didn't feel like being alone right now. There were too many dilemma's running wild in her head.

"Sure. I hope I'm not intruding." Peyton slid over into the booth, so that she was sitting opposite Elena.

"No. I'm perfectly alone today. Seems like I've been for quite a while." Elena said sullenly.

"That spells one thing. Boy trouble." Peyton smirked as Elena suddenly found the table more interesting.

"Exactly." Elena mumbled.

"I'm no expert in the field. Men tend to leave me for other woman. Or should I just say he left me because he thought he had feelings for his ex. Turned out she was just manipulating him and using him." Peyton said. It wasn't exactly a lie but she needed to gain Elena's gullible trust.

"I hope he crawled back to you." Elena smiled at her companion.

"No. He went after her twin. Her identical twin." Peyton said bitterly, staring at the woman in question.

"What? Are you serious?"

"I know. How shallow can a guy be?" Peyton sighed for dramatic effect. She hadn't played a helpless teenager in a while and she forgot that everything was supposed to be heightened.

"He sounds really shallow. Mine are different." Elena blurted out.

"More than one? As in multiples?" Peyton asked, with fake shock. Oh she knew exactly what was going on in Elena's little twisted brain.

"Two. " Elena sighed.

"Well I haven't got anywhere to be and quite frankly I think you need a drink." Peyton offered.

"Sounds perfect although I shouldn't be drinking." Elena couldn't afford to lose control. Who knew what she would do next? Right now she didn't even trust herself.

"Forget the drinks then. How about a milkshake? Chocolate?" Peyton smiled sweetly.

"Now that sounds define." Elena returned her smile.

There was nothing more perfect than being wrapped in a lover embrace. Stefan could feel Elena's kisses trailing up his neck. He groaned in pleasure. He tried opening his eyes, but there was a white light that was drenching the pair and he was helpless against the onslaught of wet kisses she was placing all over his body. His skin was vibrating with absolute ecstasy that he was sure that he would burst into flames soon.

"Open your eyes." A voice whispered as he felt a pair of hands cradling his head.

Stefan felt himself smiling as he opened his eyes and stared into the wanton blues eyes of Caroline. She was stroking his naked chest seductively. He couldn't breathe. This wasn't right, was it? He could feel himself being sucked into a vortex of her making. She leaned down and kissed him and he could feel himself falling and falling….

Stefan jerked awake. He felt his chest constricting with frantic breaths. His lungs felt starved and it was almost like they were greedily trying to suck up all the air in the room. He looked around him, his head moving with rapid speed in all directions possible. Until he realized that he was in the passenger seat of the car. His gaze fell on Caroline.

"Caroline. What the …" He asked shaken. He was disoriented and he had no idea what had happened.

"You're awake. Finally! I thought you were comatose for sure." Caroline grinned over towards him.

"Did I blackout?" Stefan asked, as he ran a trembling hand down his face. The dream had left a lasting tremor on him.

"Don't be silly. We stopped at a gas station. I needed to use the little girl's room then when I came back to the car you were sleeping. So I figured I'd take the wheel." She shrugged her shoulders and glanced back towards the road.

Oh no." Stefan whispered

"What?" She asked bemused. He clearly was not a morning person, well technically it wasn't morning but still, he looked like he needed to go back to sleep.

"You're driving." He gasped horrified. He glanced back and out the windows; checking to see if his car was still intact.

"Ah ha! So you did have a problem with my skills. I have you know my mom taught me how to drive. So I have pretty good understanding about which side of the road I have to be on and I memorized all the rules in the driver's manual." She replied stiffly.

"I just don't let anyone drive her." Stefan groaned.

"Drive her? You named your car?" Caroline couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's perfectly normal." Stefan argued.

"No. It's weird. What did you name her?" She asked in a barely audible tone. She was battling to speak due to the laughter that was trapped in her chest.

"I'm not telling you." He said stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

"Come on. You can't leave me hanging." She laughed as she glanced at him.

"Caroline! Eyes on the road." He croaked out.

"Pfft. Seriously I could whip your butt." She rolled her eyes before turning back to face the road.

"Oh really?" He said softly. Fate was really playing with his mind.

"Yeah. Let's have a race." She eagerly exclaimed. Damn she was genius sometimes.

"Uh no. Not with this car." Stefan winced. He couldn't risk his car getting tortured.

"We can always go to a formula one track. Compel the guys to let us go mad." She smiled, her imagination running wild.

"Or we could not do this. It's a bad idea." He frowned. She was going into full scale crazy mode.

"Come on, Stefan! Live a little. You're making me feel sorry for you. I see an old grumpy man when I look at you, pouting because you didn't get your apple juice." She teased.

"Did you just call me an old man?" Stefan asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. And technically you're also pervert." She chuckled. She was just giving him a gentle nudge, so that he would want to prove her wrong.

"Why?" He asked completely oblivious to the blonde's tactics.

"Eww you did date a seventeen year old and you're like two hundred years old." Caroline said pulling her face in distaste.

"Ok now you're on!" Stefan argued.

"Yes!" Caroline fist pumped her one hand in the air. There was a reason she was a cunning master planner.

"How come I feel like I just got played?" Stefan sighed out, realizing that he had fallen for the blonde's trick.

"Because you just did." Caroline grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**An: So I decided to post another chapter this week – just because you guys are so amazing **

The sounds of 2- stroke engines vibrated throughout the enclosed go – kart circuit. Two go karts were screeching around the track, completely careless as the two drivers were dead set on winning. One of the karts came at an alarming speed around a corner and in the process was able to overtake the other driver as they passed through the checkered flag.

The winner of the race came speeding into the pit, while the other followed closely behind. Caroline pulled the helmet off her head with a victorious smug expression on her face. She had wanted to compete at a more grand scale, she was thinking along the lines of street racing but Stefan – being the ever cautious insisted that it would be more appropriate if they did something on a more miniscule scale. Frankly she was relieved that they had gone with his plan, because she was sure Stefan would have crushed her in any other competition. He was good – although she would never admit it too him. She had luck on her side, but she still won. That was the most important thing to her at the moment.

So instead she lowered her helmet to the side of her hip and walked over towards him, looking like an astronaut that was going to be launched into a rocket. However, the only thing that would reach the skies was Caroline over triumphant ego.

"In your face. I told you I could beat you." She grinned.

"You cheated. You cut me off on the last corner. So no. You did not win." He frowned, although secretly he was impressed with her driving skills. Turns out she wasn't a disaster in the driving department.

Stefan pulled himself out of the kart and tossed his helmet to the side as they made their way towards the exit.

"Ugh. Denial does not suit you! You look like a dog that just lost his balls." Caroline crudely snickered.

"Fine you won. But you just caught me on an off day." He sighed. He wasn't a sore loser by nature but he knew that Caroline would be relentless with her win.

"So I can drive your car?" She smiled, too sweetly as the pair came to a stop. She couldn't help irking him just a tad.

"No." He huffed walking away from Caroline, who was currently giggling her head off. So much so, that she looked like one of those bobble head dolls.

"Well what's my prize then?" She asked, following him.

"I don't know. What do you want?" He shrugged

"How about you answer my one and only question?"

Stefan froze in his tracks. Would she ask about what happened that night? The night that she had drunkenly kissed him and he had soberly returned said kisses?

"What's that?" He asked nervously.

"What's your cars name?" She smirked.

"Do you seriously expect me to answer that?" He asked before walking off again, secretly relieved that it had not been the question he expected.

"I won. So either it's that or you have to go to a strip club and strip for me and a few eager woman. Then I'll send a pic to Damon. I'm sure he would love it." She teased from behind him.

Stefan groaned.

"Marilyn." Stefan called out from behind him as he made his way towards the girl in question.

"Marilyn? As in Marilyn Monroe?" She jogged up beside him. He could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yes. I liked her." He opened the car door, trying in vain to avoid the conversation.

"Hmm. A blonde hey?" She laughed, moving towards the passenger side.

"It's not about the hair. Although she did have good hair." He turned the key in the ignition.

"True. Ok then." She pulled her seatbelt on, effectively ending the topic of conversation.

Stefan glanced at her puzzled.

"That's it? No more questions?" He asked shocked.

"Nope. I like the name." She turned to him and smiled.

"You're one strange girl." He chuckled.

"You're one weirdo." She quipped back.

Stefan laughed and pulled out of the parking lot and into the streets of New York. He had the next destination in mind and he was positive that Caroline was going to love it.

Meanwhile at the grill, Elena was spilling her guts to Peyton. Unaware that the other woman across from her was recording their conversation. No doubt trying to gain insight into the workings of Elena's mind and of course to gather some salacious juicy gossip.

So far Elena had confessed nearly everything to Peyton. Minus the vampire side of things. She had found an unusual comfort in getting everything off her chest. She was beyond caring if it made her weak, she just wanted someone to listen to her side.

"Is it wrong to be in love with two guys?" Elena asked.

"I believe love can be multiple. But you only have one true love." Peyton answered.

"One true love? That put's thing into perspective I guess, although it does sound like something out of a cliché fairy story." Elena frowned.

"It's not hard to figure out and it's not a cliché. It's true and it's real. There is a person you can live with and then there is the one that you can't live without." Peyton answered truthfully.

"Have you ever found someone like that?" Elena asked as she drank her chocolate milkshake with a dazed look on her face.

"I thought I did. Turns out I wasn't his one. How can you argue with that? You can't win someone's affections." She answered with a frown on her face. Why the hell was she thinking about Damon? Especially right now, when she was trying to dig up dirt to ruin him. She couldn't show weakness. Not now. Especially not now.

"Were still young. Maybe were not supposed to find someone when were so young." Elena replied, completely oblivious to Peyton's reaction.

"Do you think Stefan is the one?" Peyton asked. She needed to focus on Elena. Not on herself.

"No." she answered immediately. "He should have been the one. But my gut tells me he's not – but I still love him and I think I would want to spend the rest of my life with him if I never found the one."

'Typical', Peyton thought snidely. She was simply stringing Stefan along just in case things didn't go her way. How could she do that? Especially to Stefan? Stefan was decent and he had an innocent way of thinking about things. Particularly with love. Katherine had done irreparable damage to both the Salvatore brothers and she couldn't have been bothered. And now it turned out that Elena was following in her doppelgangers footsteps.

"So you're saying Damon's not the one?"

"No. He's not. I'm not entirely sure what Damon is to me." Elena answered.

Peyton could have squealed in delight. Elena had confessed it. Damon was nothing but a speed bump in her so called precious world. However Peyton's joy was short lived when a voice spoke out behind her.

"Peyton? Elena?" Damon asked as he took in the scene before him.

"What's going on here?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**An: Thank you guys for the amazing reviews on the last chapter! So happy that everyone is enjoying the story. **

Peyton gulped. This was definitely not part of the plan – she had wanted to remain discreet. After all she was getting all her evidence against Elena, something that had turned out to be an easier task. It seemed that perfect Elena was too trustworthy that it bordered on being gullible and senseless. None the less she had no intention of being caught out – let alone by Damon.

Peyton had been lucky to discover that Stefan was not around. They had been the greatest of friends in the past – and it had been Stefan that had pointed it out to her that she was clearly in love with his brother. In fact they had made a bet about it. Peyton had been so determined and convinced that she had no feelings for Damon that she had agreed to Stefan's bet. If she did admit her feelings to herself she would have to buy Stefan a house filled with endless amount of liquor and she would have to sing in front of a massive crowd. He knew all about her crowd phobia. Peyton was brought back to reality when Elena broke the awkward silence that had engulfed the trio.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Elena asked, embarrassed that he had made an appearance after confessing that she wasn't sure what he actually meant to her.

"I was looking for you. You didn't answer your phone." He replied – although his stare was focused on Peyton.

Peyton stared back at him – she couldn't draw herself away from his intense and captivating eyes.

"Oh. I must have switched it off when I drove here. Wait a second, how do you know Peyton?" Elena frowned, looking between the pair suddenly recalling that Damon had greeted them both.

Peyton stiffened for a second before slipping her mask back on.

"My parent's stayed at the boarding house a few years ago. They loved it so much my mom made some gift bags for them. I went to deliver them and I came across Damon." Peyton lied smoothly without blinking.

Damon raised an eyebrow before replying, he was no doubt impressed with Peyton's ability to lie on the spot. She was good – too good he thought.

"Exactly. Thanks for the surprise." Damon said through gritted teeth.

Elena looked between the pair – but she instantly dismissed the gut feeling that told her that there was something she wasn't seeing. Besides her instinctive feelings had been so wrong lately.

"Do you want to join us? I'm actually hungry." Elena asked as she put a forced smile on her face as she looked at Damon.

"Actually … I probably should head home. Things to do." Peyton answered hurriedly as she grabbed her bag and slid herself out of the booth.

Damon moved until he was standing right in front of her, causing Peyton's breath to hitch in the back of her throat. Damn him and his undeniable sexiness.

"You're sure you can't stay?" Damon glared at her.

"No I really can't. Sorry Elena. I'll see you around." Peyton retained her voice at the right moment. She had been convinced that she was going to choke on her own words.

She smiled at the pair before moving past Damon. Damon's gaze followed her form until she exited the grill before he turned and looked into the puzzled brown eyes of Elena's. He didn't say anything and merely slipped into Peyton's previous seat. Damon frowned when he saw a cellphone propped up on the seat with the recording device on. What had Peyton been up to? But more importantly did he want to hear what she had discovered. Wordlessly he slipped the phone into his jacket pocket without attracting Elena's attention.

Caroline figured that she had a good idea of what heaven would like. Sitting here on Cooper's beach in the Hamptons – just proved that if the world could still be beautiful then heaven would be something else entirely. When they had left New York, Stefan had promised her that she would love the destination that he had in mind for her – and he sure did deliver on that promise. She had fallen in love. The quietness and the subtle hints of wealth had made it seem that she was stuck in another time another place. It was a far cry from the hustle and bustle of New York.

Caroline had been surprised to find out that the Salvatore's had land in the Hamptons – which had later been converted into a subtle yet beautiful cottage house that over looked the rolling waves and golden sands that stretched on for miles. Stefan had left moments earlier for a swim – Caroline had declined because ; first of all she needed to find a suitable outfit for the beach and secondly she needed to unpack – because she wasn't ready to leave all this behind just yet.

So nearly over an hour later she had unpacked her things in the guest room's closet and had slipped on her bikini, black shorts and white t- shirt and headed off towards the golden sands that beckoned her not only to the beach but a shirtless Stefan as well.

The minute her toes touched the velvety sands; Caroline couldn't help but groan in pleasure. There was something erotic about sand and the way it seems to cling and caress one's skin. She had assumed that the Salvatore's owned a private stretch of the beach but she had been surprised to find families laughing and playing in the sands. It was surprisingly peaceful despite the hollers and shouts from the children playing and dogs barking.

It didn't take long for her to find him. He was swimming far out in the sea enjoying the solitude no doubt. She couldn't help but smile – Stefan really loved his alone time, even when he was surrounded by a whole bunch of people he still could find time for himself.

So she plopped herself down on the sand and just watched being enthralled by his very presence. Perhaps she was looking for trouble – but then again she had known she was in trouble the day she had met him. In fact she was certain that he was more dangerous than Damon. Not because of his ripper tendencies but by the fact that even as human she would have willing done anything for him. Even when she was with Damon – or more likely compelled by him – she had wanted to attract Stefan's attention. She wanted his eyes on her and more importantly she wanted to be his.

Caroline nearly had a heart attack when she saw his nude chest as he strode out the water towards her. She couldn't help but feel those pesky flutters in her chest and stomach. Was it normal to have these kind of reactions?

"So do you like it?" Stefan asked as he made his way besides her and pulled out a swimming towel from her bag.

"Huh?" Caroline asked dazed. There was nothing more hypnotic than a bare chested man. Especially when said bare chest belonged to Stefan.

"The location?" Stefan asked.

"Oh the location!" Caroline could have slapped herself. Seriously it was not like she had never seen a shirtless man before.

'But you've never seen such a handsomest specimen shirtless before.' That perverted little voice said sly to her.

"What else did you think I was referring to?" Stefan rolled his towel out beside Caroline.

"The view." Caroline licked her lips, fully aware that Stefan wasn't watching her as he seated himself next to her.

"Well the view is amazing. Can't argue with that." Stefan answered.

"No you can't." Caroline agreed, even though they were talking about completely different things.

"So have you heard from Tyler?" Stefan asked out of the blue.

"No. He's cut all ties with me remember?" She rolled her eyes, just thinking about Tyler.

"I figured he would have left message by now." Stefan frowned.

"Well that's how it goes with me and Tyler. The unpredictable." Caroline wiggled her toes in the sand.

"Unpredictable?" Stefan queried.

"It's hard to explain." She answered.

"Try me." He responded

"It was a whirlwind in the beginning. Not really knowing what we meant to each other and all the dangers that came with it. But it gets old really fast and I ended up breaking one of my own rules in the process." She huffed, even now she was annoyed with herself.

"What rule is that?" Stefan glanced out towards the sea.

"There is perfect, unpredictable and imperfect love. We had an unpredictable love and it's reached it course if you ask me." She followed Stefan's gaze towards the family he was looking at.

"So I guess me and Elena's relationship would be classified as imperfect love." Stefan tore his gaze away from the family as he looked at Caroline.

"No. Your love was perfect." She answered instantly.

"Perfect? Then why aren't we together?" Stefan frowned. He was confused with this conversation.

"That's why you're not together. There is no such thing as perfect love." Caroline smiled sadly.

"What love would you want then if it isn't perfect?" Stefan asked.

"Imperfect love. You know what's real and it's so imperfect that it becomes perfect. It becomes everything you need. You know the other person's flaws and you can't condemn them because you also have flaws. It's when you know that no matter what the risk, you would risk it all for that person." Caroline answered softly, her eyes were focused entirely on Stefan's.

"I've told you before. You're perfect Caroline Forbes" Stefan answered as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not perfect, Stefan." She whispered softly.

"You're imperfect then." He replied.

His head moved forward and their mouths melted together in sync as they kissed against the orange and blue backdrop of the sky.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

It felt like a dream – it felt like she was soaring on golden wings. Up and above, away from the problems and into the arms of her solution. Stefan. Kissing him under the sun – meant something more than lust it meant something else entirely. Why did it feel like she had found her home? What did this mean?

Caroline pulled herself away, even though it pained her to do so.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathless.

Stefan didn't know the answer to her question. What was he doing? He had seen her sitting like an earthly goddess on the sand – her white luminous skin shining more brightly than the golden flecks in the sand and he just knew that he had to be near her. Had to feel that luminous spirit of hers. It was in that second that he realized that he would follow her – follow her anywhere even if it meant she dragged him into his own personal hell.

"I'm kissing you." He answered simply before leaning in again and capturing her lips again.

Caroline gasped again. Now she understood why addiction was so enticing; she was feeling his lips for the second time and already she couldn't imagine not having his lips on hers ever again.

"I see that but … why?" Caroline couldn't help but break the connection. Her mind wouldn't just shut off and enjoy his kiss.

"I don't know." Stefan ran a hand through his hair, disheveling his hair into wet tangles.

The quietness that surrounded them shook Caroline to her core. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her body was aching as if she had been in a fight. Perhaps she was fighting too hard. Fighting the attraction that had always existed, even though she had told herself countless times that it couldn't possibly mean anything. Maybe her solution was just to throw her troubles into the wind and get caught up in the whirlwind that was this situation. She was tired of standing alone and feeling so cold. Just for once she wanted something that she could have and right now he was offering himself to her.

"Kiss me." Caroline whispered, breaking the silence.

Stefan glanced up and looked into her porcelain face. There wasn't a trace of doubt or fear there. It was as if she was showing him physically that she wanted him and he realized then that perhaps he had wanted her all along. There was no time to think about the consequences there was only now and he needed to reach out and grab it before she pulled away from him and he lost her forever.

"Alright." He answered.

He reached up and tangled his hand into her soft blonde locks and drew her closer to his lips. Stefan's lips caressed her own as if they were dancing together. Caroline had never felt a tenderness like this before, it made her want to believe in silly childhood fantasies.

Throwing all caution she wound her arms around his neck, her fingers entwined into his dampened hair. She felt herself leaning forward into the hardness of his chest. He groaned with a fierceness that shocked them both as he tilted her back into the sand as his hands began treasuring every inch of her perfect body. Distant voices in the background stopped them from going any further.

Stefan pulled back and looked into her eyes. He saw a glimpse of uncertainty in them. He leaned forward and recaptured her lips. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes. Wordlessly he pulled himself up and away from her before, offering her his hand as he gently tugged her out of the sand.

Before she could protest he lifted her and carried her bridal style, until they had reached his place and were in his bedroom. He placed her gently onto her feet. They stood facing each other, only aware of the others heavy breathing and nothing else. Silently the pair undressed together – there was no shame or awkwardness. Everything felt perfect – easy even.

Effortlessly he scooped her into his arms again and brought her to the bed and laid her down gently. He stretched beside her and in that moment – there was only absolute perfection.

**An: So it's a short chapter, thought I would leave Damon and Peyton's story for the next chapter before we rejoin the newly lovebirds. Thanks again for the positive feedback **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

'Where did my life go so wrong?' Damon pondered to himself. Perhaps he had been harsh about his brother's seemingly unpleasant attitude towards life. But now for the first time he understood what insanity and heartbroken meant. It seemed to him that the final blows were hitting him one after the other – like an endless tidal wave that was dead set on killing him. He was absolutely positive now, that Elena would kill him. She would kill him just because she didn't love him and he didn't know if he was capable of another rejection in space of two years.

At least Katherine had, had the heart to end all games with him. She had tried in the beginning but soon she had revealed the truth. The true inner workings of her mind. Damon gazed down at Peyton's cell. He had heard the conversation but truthfully before he even listened to the recording he had soon realized that Elena was done with him; just by the way she had reacted once Peyton had politely excused herself.

"So did you compel her of feed on her?" Elena snorted as she watched Peyton back retreating out the grill.

"What! Why the hell would you think that?" Damon answered. He was more than a little bit offended. He didn't compel every human he came in contact with. He knew what he was, but he was not such a monster.

"Oh." She said dismissively studying the menu before her.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" He asked gutted by her reply.

"I can't help it. When it comes to you it's hard for me to digest what is really going on with you." She sniffed, flicking her hair back.

"Do you even trust me?" Damon snarled.

"No." Elena bit out.

"Then how can you love me, if you don't trust me?" He asked.

"Who said I loved you." Elena answered.

The words and confession had knocked him so hard that he had remained seated, shell shocked before he had discovered that Elena had left him behind in the grill. She had left him to stop in his own stew of problems. He had glanced at the far corner of the grill towards the clock; it was past midnight but suddenly he had felt in need of a drink. A drink that lead to another one and eventually he had cleared the bar out at the grill.

Damon had half stumbled his way towards the town square and sat on one of the benches as he gazed at the clock tower. Mystified by how much Mystic Falls had changed yet at the same time how much it hadn't. Oh what the hell he thought – I'm going all philosophical. That's Stefan's area of expertise. Perhaps he should have joined his brother and Barbie on their trip – instead of thinking along the lines that he would have Elena all to himself. Now that he did or had, had her to himself it had turned out to be an utter waste of tail chasing and risk taking all for a girl who clearly had no respect for him.

Was he destined to never find love? Then a small blonde's face popped into his mind and he just knew that he had to go and see her.

Peyton was lying down on her bed, a book in one hand, while she was bopping her head to the Enrique music that she was busy listening to on her earphones. Even though the volume was on max – she heard the heavy knocks against her hotel door. Startled, she pulled the earphones out and walked hesitantly towards the door. The second she opened the door, Damon half fumbled / stepped his way through the door.

"Damon?" Peyton couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Do you love me?" Damon demanded as he marched into her room, although in truth he looked like a drunkard penguin.

"What? Are you drunk?" She questioned.

"Just answer the question. Do you love me?" His voice was laced with desperation – he needed to be loved. He needed someone to tell him that he was worthy of their love.

"How can you even ask me that?" She questioned, as she moved towards him – "I've always loved you. I will always love you." She whispered as if she was confessing something world reckoning.

"That's all I needed to know." Damon grabbed her and lunged his mouth on top of hers.

**An: Sorry for the long wait. Had such a hectic week. Just a short chapter for Damon and Peyton.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Damon was sold. There truly was nothing better than having your arms wrapped around someone who actually loved and needed you. No there definitely was nothing wrong with it. Peyton had always been a passionate lover – she had always been a passionate woman, but he had forgotten how much he loved that about her.

"Peyton …" Damon groaned as he placed delicate kisses on her collar bone.

"Damon." Peyton sighed out, gripping his dark hair between her fingertips.

"I just wanted you to know that I've always …." Damon started but he was interrupted by the sound of another male's voice.

"Well this is a surprise…" Klaus murmured as he walked in on the pair.

Damon instantly tensed up. Peyton on the other hand was already cursing Murphy and her brother for their magnificent timing.

"Klaus?! What the hell are you doing here?" Damon growled out, shielding Peyton with his body.

"Don't bother. I don't want to look at my sister's naked body … let alone yours." Klaus smirked deviously. He was treating the whole situation as if it was something out of a dark comedy.

"Sister?! What the hell is he talking about, Peyton?" Damon asked puzzled.

Peyton so didn't need this right now. Not when her and Damon were finally getting back on point, even though it was technically a sexual point but still it was better than nothing. She had been planning on telling Damon about her history with Klaus and the fact that they were indeed brother and sister. Although she hadn't planned on it happening like this.

"It's nothing. Klaus get the hell out of here!" Peyton tossed a pillow at Klaus.

You didn't tell him about us?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, his grin stretching over his face with absolute delight.

"Did you sleep with him?" Damon gritted as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Oh my god no! That would be incest." Peyton couldn't hide her disgust.

"Incest? Wait a second … he's your brother?" Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed are you?" Klaus sneered at Damon.

Klaus wasn't particularly happy that Damon Salvatore was or had been doing the deed with his little sister.

"Klaus! Get out of here now!" Peyton could have slapped her forehead. This really was turning out to be something out of a Hitchcock movie.

"Well at least lock the door when you're busy on the inside. It sounded like someone was getting murdered in here." Klaus rolled his eyes and left the room.

An awkward silence followed suit and Peyton was sure that her unbeaten heart was in fact beating.

"Please tell me this isn't true?" Damon asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can't hide from it now – can I?" She glanced towards him.

"How is it even possible that you're his sister? There were only five originals … well technically three left now." Damon corrected himself.

"I'm not an original … well I am but I'm not related to them. My father was Klaus's biological father. We share a dad." Peyton drew a pattern on the duvet – she couldn't look at him.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"I've known my whole life. He saved me and he turned me into a vampire. He's protected me all these years. Despite the wrong he has done in his life – he's always done right by me. Though it doesn't excuse what's he's done he's my brother.

"I see." Damon sighed out in disbelief.

"I always meant to tell you but then I learned of Elena's involvement with Klaus's hybridness. I figured you'd hate me. I never got involved in any of his plans – he's allowed me to live a pretty solitude life. He drops in every now and again of course. He is my brother after all and he's family. You have to be lenient when it comes to family." Peyton answered truthfully. Despite her brothers misgivings he was good to her and under all the wit and snide she saw the good in him that no one else bothered to try and find.

"I see." Damon repeated again.

"Is that all you have to say?" Peyton asked.

"What do you want me to say Peyton? I mean I always knew you were hiding something about your past but not this." Damon climbed out of bed and reached for his jeans.

"Why didn't you ever ask me about it? If you knew that I was hiding something? You always brought up Katherine? Rubbed it in my face about how she was your true love. I knew who Katherine was, I knew she was up to no good and that she wasn't in that damn tomb. But I didn't tell you that because I knew it would kill you." Peyton growled out angrily.

"You had no right to keep that information away from me." Damon buttoned up his jeans and reached for his black t-shirt. He no longer was on a high induced buzz from the alcohol or Peyton's warmth.

"I had my brother to look out for." Peyton grabbed her robe from her floor and climbed into the white cottoned robe.

"Your brother?" Damon scoffed out in disgust, "How can you defend him, how can you sit here and tell me that you would of have rather allowed Klaus to get to Katherine before I did."

Peyton ran a hand through her short blonde hair. She was beyond aggravated at this point. He wouldn't understand. She had always known that.

"Get out." She sneered at him.

All illusions of love and comfort were out the window.

"No." Damon growled out as he moved towards her and gripped her by her shoulders.

"Let me go." Peyton tried to push him away, her mask had cracked and tears were flowing now inhibited.

"Why can't you understand that I did it for you? That it always was for you. I did it because I loved you." Peyton sniffled as Damon's grip slackened.

Damon stepped back and away from her. He didn't know what to think and he couldn't watch her cry because he knew he was the cause of her tears and that there was nothing he could do or say to make it stop. Too make it any different.

So he left. Leaving Peyton behind.

**An : Wow thanks for the review guys. Next chapter will be loaded next week. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Stefan and Caroline both arose to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, the shrieks of little children running into the sea and getting their small feet wet. It was such a harmonious tune, that Stefan was sure that he had never heard anything more magnificent than that. Then again it may be, because of the previous night's events that had left him almost blissfully content.

"Hi." Caroline said shyly as she looked into his jade eyes.

"Hi." Stefan whispered back as he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Last night had been the best night of his existence. He had never thought that he would find love again after Elena – which he would never be able to commit to anyone else. But he had been proven wrong. It wasn't impossible – Caroline had always been there. She had been there since the beginning he just hadn't taken the time to really see her and appreciate her for what she bought into his life.

"What are you thinking?" Caroline asked as she noted the subtle change on his face. He looked almost hopeful.

"I was thinking that we should have done this sooner." He tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ears.

"Hmmm. Can't help but agree with you there. We should have done this a lot sooner."

"I have to apologize to you though." He said seriously.

Caroline stopped breathing.

'Please don't let him regret this' she thought internally.

"I should have never been so harsh with you." He sighed.

Caroline was confused. Stefan had never been harsh with her. He'd always been the perfect gentleman to her.

"I don't understand. You've never been harsh to me, Stefan." She stroked his face.

"I was. The first day I started at Mystic Falls High. I shouldn't have said those words."

Caroline recalled them instantly. After all she had been having nightmares about those eight little words.

"You and me it's not going to happen." She recited softly with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Stefan replied.

"Stefan … I was a hormonal teenager and I was desperate you should have beat me off with a stick. I was so hung up on the fact that I wasn't good enough for anyone. But the truth was I wasn't good enough for me yet. I still had to grow up and except that life wasn't about boys and pissing my mom off."

"Still … I should have been lucky that someone found me very attractive." Stefan placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Caroline giggled.

"Please you had all the girls salivating. Hell I was even planning our wedding." Caroline scoffed, laughing at her idiocy back then. She had really been naïve.

"You were?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Yip. I was thinking Miami for our honeymoon, a stop in Paris where you would take me right to the top of the Eifel tower and declare your love for me." Caroline snorted.

"I see and how many kids were we planning to have?" Stefan teased back.

"Truthfully just two little Salvatore boys." Caroline smiled back.

"What about a little Salvatore girl?" Stefan asked.

"I was scared that I would end up getting a girl just like me. My mom always warned me that if I ever had a daughter she would be the splitting image of me and that I would be grey by the time I was forty." Caroline laughed.

"I don't think so. She would have been adorable." He smiled.

Caroline smiled sadly. She would never know what it was like to be a mother. Vampirism had put that on the back burner. Thinking about in now made her sad. Not because she would have never had kids but because neither would Stefan. He would have been the perfect father. Gentle and loving. She could imagine him being the over protective kind. Teaching his sons how to be proper gentlemen and no doubt scaring all his daughters' potential suitors away.

"You would of have been an amazing father, Stefan." Caroline said softly.

Stefan felt his smile drop. He'd never really given it much thought, when he was still human that was all he longer for. To have a family of his own. To live in the countryside, farming and spending time with his wife and kids. He would have wanted to lead a simplistic life. An easy life without worrying about financial and family honor.

But since becoming what he was, he realized that there wasn't ever going to be a future like that. But a future with Caroline one day perhaps would be just more than enough.

"We have each other now. That's enough." Stefan whispered as he pulled Caroline into his arms.

It was more than enough.

**An: This is sadly the end of this story. **** However there will be a sequel to this called " Foundation of love" – which will basically be Stefan and Caroline's journey as they try to make it as a couple when they are forced to return to Mystic Falls. Will also include Peyton and Damon's relationship as well as big brother Klaus (for all the Klaus fans). I have already worked out a basic plot for the next installment – however it will take a while still as I like my readers find it frustrating when my chapters are so short – so it will be longer chapters. So hopefully within the next few weeks it will be up **** I just wanted to take the time and say thank you to all my amazing readers for starting this journey with me. You guys were my inspiration to carry on. So thank you!**


End file.
